The Team : Parts One&Two : The Cajun Card Trick
by Rads
Summary: Chapter 19 Part One: Wolverine escapes Weapon X with a young, blue, furred, demonic looking child....both struggling to survive...Part Two: A theif by the name Gambit is making it as difficult as possible to be recruited. A Rogue/Remy with linked pasts.
1. Part One: Chapter One: Bamf Generator

Disclaimer: I do** not** own X-men Evolution  
  
Title: **Part One **: The Bamf Generator   
  
AU: The first Part of a series, but each story can/should be able to stand alone-mainly concerned with Logan/Wolverine, Nightcrawler/Kurt, Rogue and Remy/Gambit.  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Chapter 1: Blue Power**  
  
  
  
The water was paralysing and intoxicating; the being living in it was unable to resist its lulling sleep and chemicals.   
  
A glass cylinder was centred in the steel grey room and was seemingly merged into a machine of wires, tubes, electronics and a whole host of other devices.   
A smoke screen of mist and steam frosted over the glass, hiding its prisoner in its glass and watery grave.   
  
Noises of bubbling like a witch's cauldron and the metal screeching of the equipment completing each programmed task were the only noises disturbing the silence. The bubbling and rusted screeches drowned out the precious sound of its prisoner's breaths, each breath forced by a respirator.   
The creature in the tank had long since forfeited its right to live; breathing was not even a task it was trusted with. Everything was controlled.  
  
A green florescent glare shrouded the evil looking room in its mysterious glow. It had done so since the first day that the machine had been set up.  
  
The tests had been pointlessly cruel and eventually the correct voltage had been found in the pained screams. Every ten minutes an exact number of volts were sent down wires attached to the victim in order to provoke its most basic conditioned response. The subject didn't need to be conscious, its body automatically responded to the electrical threat.  
  
They'd been fortunate in coming into possession of such a mutant. The ability to teleport was indeed a valued one but it was not suitable as a military weapon- they'd found another to take part in that experiment.  
  
No, instead they'd found a way to convert the teleportation pull that was created when the subject tried to teleport into that other dimension.   
  
The victims power had originally made them think that the subject merely disappeared but instead they'd discovered, by the brimstone dust by-product, that he actually slipped into another dimension. The pull and force that was created during the process- they'd managed to convert in into a power source.  
  
Initially the subject had fought and tried to escape using the teleportation ability however they'd swiftly weakened that dream. They balanced his nutrients so that he couldn't actually teleport far- eventually they perfected it so that the creature could only teleport on the same spot.   
  
During the procedure they had conditioned the teleportation reaction to respond to electrical volts before connecting the mutant to the power converter.  
  
He no longer needed to be awake, using the technology that was used on a _classified mutant_ -originally; they let him permanently sleep whilst his body unconsciously responded to its prisons torture.  
  
The mutant was nothing more than a child but their ethics didn't cover mutants.   
  
They didn't care.  
  
That was a few years ago- ten at the most; the mutant power source had powered the secret facility in Canada during that flawless time.   
  
The experiment was a success and due to the suspension the young mutant never aged- but he never lived either.  
  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
At the opposite side of the compound and in a similar set-up, there was another experiment - that subject woke up.  
  
The machines had perhaps malfunctioned but the hostage didn't give a damn- rage and a boiling temper had been building in his mind. Nightmares, blood and pain were fresh in his mind- he was pissed.   
  
Ademantium claws burst through the skin on his hands knuckles causing the man more suffering but he didn't care this time and used his new-found consciousness to slice his glass prison.   
  
The water poured out and with it the mutant did as well, broken glass cutting his torso as he was deposited onto the cold floor. His mutant capabilities fully apparent as glass slashed flesh and skin torn from breaking free of the wires and tubes that had suspended him in the water- completely healed.  
  
After grunting and ripping off a face mask, that had been keeping him from drowning for far too long, he got up.   
  
Growls and roars flew from a throat that hadn't been used for such a long time. Coherent thoughts were being overridden by more primal animal instincts.  
  
Wild eyes and wild hair marked his face as he looked at his surroundings in contempt.  
  
The door was no match for his claws and he cut the steel alloy down, it collapsed weakly at his feet.   
  
Plodding over the door, growls emitting from him, he sprinted with a predator expression on his face.  
  
'Nobody home?' he was bitterly disappointed.   
  
It was true; the scientists had long since fled from the facility after the army had cancelled the project and wanted to tie up loose ends. This had only taken place a few days ago and the military forces were coming to eliminate the Top Secret Experiment Base this very day.  
  
The animalistic man wore nothing but two dog tags, issued from when he'd been used in actual battle. The man couldn't remember much though- just fragments, bits of the puzzle, all of it dark and full of blood.  
  
Water dripped from him and made small splashes on the floor, he somehow found his way to a locker room after turning down a recognisable corridor and noticing a door hidden in at one side of the wall.   
  
Shocked when he found that a familiar name of 'Wolverine' was marked on one of the lockers, his rough hand snatched the dog tags hanging from his neck- one said 'Wolverine' with a number and the other was a simple 'Logan' although no second name.   
  
He ran a claw down the edge of the locker in an impatient gesture and ripped a pile of clothes from inside of it- a uniform.  
  
There was no point dying now- especially form pneumonia and so he stiffly put on the clothes in disgust. He had no idea why he felt such self-loathing at putting on the offending clothes but it didn't matter right now. Just as he was about to leave the room when he noticed a small backpack stuffed quite far back in the corner of the locker- he grabbed it and slung it over his back.  
  
Walking out of the room, he was more cautious of danger- something didn't smell right and it was coming from down the other end of the passageway.   
  
Perhaps he should have just followed his basic instincts and sliced an exit out of this hell, there and then; but he didn't- as simple as that.  
  
Almost covertly he approached the thick steel door, it reminded him of the entrance to his own previous 'secure unit'. Slashing viciously and with hatred- the door collapsed like the previous one had, he was now deeply breathing and small puffs were produced due to the cold in the room.  
  
A massive power generator, he instantly realised its basic design. This pile of crap had been the thing keeping him here- he needed closure perhaps; but he wouldn't get that until he'd personally hunted down his pathetic captors. He'd just have to satisfy his uncontrollable anger by taking out the power source.   
  
Approaching the machine, it took up half of the room. Wires sparked from the ceiling and crept along it. The tubes going into a frosted chamber confused him.   
  
Monitors showed the bio signs of a living 'subject' along with a computer-generated image of the mutant's biology. He snarled and shoved his claws and fists straight into the machines buttons and control centre, his hand went straight through but even as he pulled it back- it healed, as he knew it would. Although even without the healing mutation- he'd have still done it.  
  
The green lights flickered and plunged the room into darkness, the man simply waited for the emergency battery to kick in; it did. The green was now a clear white. He'd been expecting red.  
  
He turned his back on the generator, ready to make an exit and get the hell out of this place but as the cylinder abruptly discharged a gassy cloud with a loud clicking of an automatic release valve he found himself turning around.  
  
The glass cylinder, previously obscured by steam- slowly cleared.  
  
And the primal man couldn't hide his shock as he came face to face with a demonic looking child. Another mutant -that looked no more than 5 years of age.   
  
The Wolverine was horrified that the child was even still alive, the water was suddenly released as well and all that kept the small mutant suspended were a mass of wires and tubes.  
  
He wasn't heartless, he couldn't just leave the child there- he could at least put it out of its misery before he left.  
  
  
Growling and grunting, he stepped up to the cylinder, which had been placed, on a slightly raised platform.  
  
Neatly slicing straight down the glass, it made a high pitched crackling sound. The water was already drained beneath his feet so it never got to burst through and drench him again. He retracted his claws, favouring his fists and shattered the glass.  
  
  
He then brought out his claws again, they hurt as they broke through the skin at his knuckles but he felt that it was a necessary evil.  
  
  
Consciousness slipped into his mind, the water was gone, he could feel the cold and pain again. Weakly he opened his eyes, though only halfway to face the unknown.  
  
His vision was blurred and the white light made his head sore, he whimpered. The figure in front of him slowly came into focus. It was an adult; oddly enough- he didn't look like a scientist. The child felt quite foolish, he was already feebly crying. The person standing on front of him hadn't even done anything yet and he was crying.   
  
Primal animal instinct to perform the death right on the mutant melted as the child opened his yellow innocent looking eyes and cried. Wolverine would have cried too if he was so pissed at what had been done to them.  
  
He couldn't kill the young mutant, he raised his claws and they glinted in the harsh white lighting.   
  
An explosion, all of a sudden, rocked and shook the entire building causing the man with the claws to stumble and miss the boy by mere inches. Instead of killing the bluish, furry, child - the furious Wolverine had just freed the kid.   
  
The child was free, it was falling and it couldn't stop itself from crumpling to the icy floor, it was glad that its fur kept it vaguely warmish, just above freezing to death.   
  
Wolverine roared at the shaking building in an almost daring way, unconsciously he grabbed the little mutant into his arms and used a large shirt from inside his backpack to cover the small creature.  
  
It was a little more difficult to slice his exit considering his little stowaway but his temper managed and he bolted from the building.  
  
Not far enough away from the under-assault-building, the army cleanup crew detonated a bomb; the Wolverine was caught in the edge of the blast.  
  
His body shielded the small blue child in his arms, the Wolverine mutant was knocked unconscious and tossed into some sharp, snow covered, bushes- his claws retracting as his mind slipped into the darkness.  
  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
She was dedicated to a dream. Working for a man who she was positive was correct-the good guy, in the tension between mankind and mutants.   
  
'The Dreamer' and a mysterious young thief had saved her along time ago and 'The Dreamer' had later on helped her through her troubles- mainly in erasing another persons personality from her mind.   
  
She could fly, she was strong, she was untouchable but in the end she felt as weak as a child in her mind; Regrets and guilt always in the back of her mind.  
  
  
She'd always hoped in the back of her mind that she'd find the thief that had disappeared as soon as 'The Dreamer' had found her.   
  
_At the time she was the only one of them exhibiting a mutation but thinking back she'd realised- he'd always been hiding something. Aways hiding and running; and true to form he'd ran away as soon as he'd found an opportunity to ditch her.  
  
They'd lived on the street, she'd been chucked out by her father, he'd always lived on the street- that's what he'd told her. He'd protected her but had never been forthcoming with information.  
  
At eleven years old a kindly Professor- "The Dreamer" as she'd nicknamed him, had offered her a place at his school with other people like her.   
  
The thief had told her to go, he'd yelled at her, told her that he didn't want her around anymore- he'd have said anything to make her 'get-lost'.  
  
Only now did she realise that he'd been hurting more than she had back then- he'd literally turned his back on her to hide his tears.   
  
At the time it was painfully obvious to both of them that she'd needed help. A few 'bad people' had forced her to use her mutation to absorb another mutant- completely.   
  
Her thief had rescued her, though he'd never told her how. It was very unlikely that a normal twelve year old could have successfully saved her from a group of evil mutants on his own.  
  
After that day, she'd nearly killed herself. She'd been standing on the edge of a bridge, begging him to make the other voice in her head go away and he'd quietly whispered a simple- "As you wish".  
  
It was the thief that had found 'The Dreamer' instead of the other way around- but in the end she'd not wanted to leave him.  
  
That's when he'd started yelling at her to go away- You're a burden! You take up space and slow me down! I hate you! I've never liked you.   
  
It was the last thing that had actually finalised her leaving- I just felt sorry for you!_  
  
She wondered if he'd meant it, she'd never get to ask.  
  
  
It was now her chance to help others- six years later from when she'd been the one needing saving. She was now seventeen but mentally she'd had to grow up fast.  
  
  
She'd been sent to the scene of an obvious 'cover-up' mission. It was nothing but a flattened, charcoal building now but she knew better. Her auburn hair, with a striking white stripe down it, blew in the wind and she hugged her coat closer.  
  
Now all she had to do was find any survivors- if there were any.   
  
Her green eyes blinked away tears at the levelled and destroyed building. It was unrecognisable but that was the point. Had she been too late?  
  
The make-up on her skin made her seem like a ghostly image. As the army trucks evacuated and moved-out from the smouldering black grounds, she went unnoticed and wondered if it was because of her higher-up location or if 'The Dreamer' interfering.  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
Author: Another AU- they give me a touch more freedom, this ones a little more AU than my other one. I know that alternative universes aren't as popular as normal fics- but what do you guys/gals think so far? Is this worth being my new project?   
  
_  
AN: I've reasoned that Remy/Gambit should be in this little Series/Arc- mainly cause I love him- he'll probably be in it as a teenager. _  
  
**Please review**, just to let me know what you think and all that jazz (ie. etc)   
  
Flames will be fed to my dragon - hes a very red, very giant, scaley, smart thing.  
  
**Next chapter preview:**  
  
"The military guys that came through…they said that" the man tried to fruitlessly release Wolverines grip on him just a little more, "that they were going to destroy an illegal Facility of freaks. They came in here on the way…the drink loosening their tongues. I just thought that they were talking about those new mutant things that are cropping up in the news…. I just thought…"   
  
He was instantly dropped to the floor, "If you want to live" the man retracted his claws, "then you'll stop thinking".  
  
  
  



	2. Part One: Chapter Two: Runner

Disclaimer: I do** not** own X-men Evolution  
  
Title: **Part One **: The Bamf Generator   
  
AU: The first Part of a series, but each story can/should be able to stand alone-mainly concerned with Logan/Wolverine, Nightcrawler/Kurt, Rogue and Remy/Gambit.  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Chapter 2: Stop Thinking**  
  
  
  
  
He didn't know how far he'd walked, the precious bundle in his arms slept.   
  
He'd woken up in complete confusion, a brief flood of recent memories had almost instantly snapped him out of the cloud of fog in his mind.   
  
He glanced down to the little blue mutant in his arms, the little creature happily dozing with a small innocent smile on his face. The little kid looked even smaller drowned in the massive black jumper that was keeping him as warm as possible.  
  
One thing was becoming apparent from each faltering step; they needed to find shelter soon.  
  
They were pretty high up but as he turned along side a massive rock, leaning on it in exhaustion, his eyes recognised the lights from a town in the distance- lodged in a valley.   
  
It was protected from the harsh winds by the mountains towering above it and a railway track was present. That track was probably the only link to the other side world.   
  
He stumbled down the side of the mountain, most of the earth below him covered in a carpet of snow, some grey rocks revealing themselves from under his feet as he continued walking.   
  
His feet, still bare, were at serious risk from frostbite and he vaguely expected his healing ability to prevent or hold the frostbite at bay.   
  
  
  
Hope was something that he'd not needed previously but there was more than his life at stake here. He growled at his mild protectiveness of the little weight in his arms.   
  
The logical side of him was constantly complaining- "Its taking up room and slowing us down" but it was actually the primal animal in him that had developed an instinct to protect the weaker mutant.  
  
They reached the small town, nothing more than a few homes, a pub, that with any luck doubled as a hotel, and a general store. All of it was made from the same trees that grew in the area, the pine-_like_ smell was easy to pick up, and his hypersensitive sense of smell led him straight to the pub.   
  
The entrance was a door with a stained glass panel with a pint design on it.   
  
Below the glass panel, carved into a paler shade of brown wood were the prices for pints, whiskeys and room and board.   
  
He smirked but was snapped out of his relief by the half gurgle, half whine from the blue ball of fur, he'd somehow have to hide the kid until he arranged a room.   
  
Money was an issue as well, he'd need to find work or he could just slice some worthless guys throat- but that wasn't his style, he wasn't that desperate-yet.   
  
He put his black cap onto the kid's head to cover his pointed ears, if anyone asked the kid was suffering from hypothermia and if anyone argued with that lie then they'd have to argue with the ademantium claws.  
  
Pulling the door open and sliding into the room, it seemed that there was more noise coming from a room at the back of the pub than the actual drinking tables   
  
Listening intently and standing eerily still just at the entrance, he was being observed by the man serving at the bar.   
  
He tapped his fingers on the counter, waiting for the potential customer to approach.   
  
The mans eyes widened when he realised that the man wasn't wearing any boots but forced his face neutral.   
  
The stranger looked straight at him, like he knew all of his secrets just at a glance.  
  
Wolverine could smell the nervousness emanating from the middle-aged man.   
  
With a deliberate swagger, whilst drawing attention away from the bundle in his arms, he headed straight up to the counter.  
  
"Need a room" he grunted in a rough voice.  
  
"Don't let to outsiders" a brave response from such an unaware person.  
  
Wolverine snorted and then continued, "Also need a job"  
  
The man started wiping a glass that was already dry, "Can't help you"   
  
Sliding a claw out with a nice abrupt * skint * sound, "I was gonna be polite but I'm cold and I'm having a bad day."  
  
"You're, you're…" the glass shattered on the floor and the blue boy hiding in Wolverines arms shuffled with a little moan.  
  
"A freak, a monster, a mistake" the man suggested in his gruff throaty voice, "Pick one."  
  
"One of those experiments" the middle-aged man finished.  
  
Wolverine allowed his other two claws to burst out, "Experiment?" his spare hand flew for the mans throat, "What do you know?"  
  
"No.no.nothing!" the man whimpered and tried to take in some air, "That's just what they told us!"   
  
"They?" Wolverine loosened his grip, "Who are 'they'?" he roared uncontrollably but obviously the people in the back room never heard; it was loud back there.  
  
The blue kid started to wake up with small crying squeaks in Wolverines free arm.  
  
"The military guys that came through…they said that" the man tried to fruitlessly release Wolverines grip on him just a little more, "that they were going to destroy an illegal Facility of freaks. They came in here on the way…the drink loosening their tongues. I just thought that that were talking about those new mutant things that are cropping up in the news…. I just thought…"   
  
He was instantly dropped to the floor, "If you want to live" the man retracted his claws, "then you'll stop thinking."  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
**Please review! - They're writer food.  
**  
  



	3. Part One: Chapter three: Caged

Disclaimer: I do** not** own X-men Evolution  
  
Title: **Part One **: The Bamf Generator   
  
AU: The first Part of a series, but each story can/should be able to stand alone-mainly concerned with Logan/Wolverine, Nightcrawler/Kurt, Rogue and Remy/Gambit.  
  
  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Chapter Three: Caged**  
  
The barman hit the floor with a resonating thud running up his spine.  
  
"No thinking - gotcha!" he eagerly followed the demands.  
  
"Back to business" the man with the claws leaned an elbow on the bar. The small, partially hidden child now happily gurgling in a haze of chemical unawareness.   
  
'Maybe he's only three' Logan internally snorted at the toddler.  
  
The bar man picked up another glass, ignoring the shattered one on the floor, and continued his earlier nervous habit, "With your…talents" he cautiously approached the topic, "I'm sure you're tough enough to make some cash in the fighting cage".  
  
"Fighting cage?" his interest was peaked.  
  
"Yeah. You wouldn't be able to use those claws or nothing but you seem like   
the fightin' type" the bar man suggested.  
  
"Show me" the Wolverine got off his stool, backpack on shoulders, runt in one arm.   
  
He withdrew his claws and vaguely watched in morbid fascination as the wounds from the torn skin healed.   
  
The he followed the swiftly retreating bar man to that 'hidden' back room.  
  
Smoke was visible and thick in the air; smells of cigars seemed to appeal to him, the smell of beer making him smirk at the almost comforting atmosphere. The whole pub was made of a wood that smell strongly but even that was suffocated in the other smells.   
  
A big metal cage was set-up in the room, nothing that Wolverine couldn't slice through.   
  
Two men fought in the cage, circling each other like alley cats and then giving into their lack of patience and leaping for each other, blood flying from jaws and noses. 'Just the way fighting should be' Wolverine kept an eye on the fight as he was led up to the '**main**' man of the operation.  
  
He looked rather tired, bored in the atmosphere, placing random bets and sitting back. Obviously he'd been running this little illegal set-up for a long time and it had lost its thrill. His clothes consisted of a suit; pinstriped, a black tie and tattered brown hiking boots. A rather odd combination but each to his own.  
  
"So you're the new man that Jacks going on about" he lazily looked Wolverine over, checking for weapons or just being nosey.  
  
The barman Jack scurried away; he was also the 'look-out' in case the oblivious Sheriff decided to come by.  
  
"Yeah" Logan replied but not hastily.  
  
"Its twelve dollars to enter the cage, the prize is two hundred dollars a night- probably more" the 'main man' spoke with a peculiar accent, Russian- perhaps, "And I'm the man you pay to get into the cage- the names Peter and the second names 'none of your business'"  
  
Peter looked tired, fed up, almost running on automatic. Actions without thinking and words that he'd probably spoken to numerous people. He was tall, cropped hair, almost dead eyes that were once enthusiastic.   
  
Wolverine had to wonder how the man had ended up here- running a fighting cage in a crummy pub.  
  
"Don't have the entrance fee but I will after the first fight" Wolverines voice was getting a little rougher; he should have got a drink at the bar.  
  
"Confident, aren't we?" this earned a smile from the Russian man "I like that".  
  
"Humph, just stating it as it is" Wolverine smirked.  
  
"Fine. You're next up" was the short reply.  
  
Wolverine knew that he couldn't take the kid or his backpack into the cage,   
  
"You have a room I can stay in?" Logan somehow made it sound like a threat.  
  
The Russian man wasn't scared and with a casual nod, "Yeah" he tossed Wolverine the keys, "Second floor, room at the end. If you win in the cage tonight I'll let you stay. If not- I'll evict you"  
  
"Fine" snarled Wolverine although he knew that he wouldn't loose. He just had to drop off his luggage- both the bag and the kid.  
  
Leaving the smoky, scummy environment, his footsteps caused the floorboards to creak as he walked down the corridor. He looked down at the kid.  
  
Up until now he hadn't really been in a situation to actually give some attention to the little gurgling bundle.   
  
Sure he'd thought of his age, what had been done to him but he hadn't actually looked at the brat- just carried him, bare minimum that his conscience had suggested.   
  
He looked sniffed the air, instantly looking down at the kid, the child didn't smell completely human or mutant.   
  
Usually he could tell if someone was a mutant by the smell of their powers, most powers had a unique smell that set them apart from humans but the kid just smelled of a fine balanced mix. Usually the mutant scent was stronger than the human scent. The kid's scent was not, which was strange considering the bluish demonic appearance.   
  
Wrapped around the kids waist was a tail, it even had the spade at the end. Although the kid looked like a demon, when he looked up at Logan with big yellowish eyes and a small scared smile- the young mutant looked as innocent as an angel.  
  
Disturbing.  
  
Logan shoved the key into the lock and twisted in a foul temper.   
  
He could barely stand living with the scattered memories of his prison, the torture of the experiments. He could remember the most unsettling things and for some reason they provoked him into losing his temper- his control.   
  
So far it had only been the little blue demon in his arms that was forcing him to keep a lid on how much rage he felt.  
  
But the Wolverine would eventually lose his cool and he hoped that the kid wasn't around to witness it. He wondered if the youngster would remember his own imprisonment. Wolverine hoped not.  
  
Entering the small but, as advertised- _cosy_ room he wearily ambled over to the bed.   
  
He noticed that there was a cot in the room for his small friend.   
  
That Russian guy had pretended not to even notice the child but apparently he had and Logan was grateful. Peter was a decent man, if not a little too trusting in Wolverines opinion.  
  
  
"Ok kid" he roughly dropped the mutant child into the cot, "Stay" he commanded.  
  
The kid frowned, "Not animal!"   
  
Logan had no idea what the kid had just whispered, it had sounded German. Logan racked his brain; he knew Japanese or was it Chinese? but not German.   
  
He frowned in concentration but in the fragments of his memory he still couldn't find out what the child was saying.   
  
He shrugged, "Whatever".  
  
"Whatever" the kid repeated in English and turned his back on Logan.  
  
He didn't have time to play 'happy families'. This kid wasn't his responsibility.   
  
He didn't have responsibilities and he didn't need this!   
  
He wanted his mind under control; the constant burning rage was infecting his thoughts. His claws * Snikt * out and he rammed them into the wall and sliced down, creating a draft in the room.  
  
He roared, the child cowered- but he didn't notice.   
  
Retracting his claws with a breathy sigh, he stormed out of the room, slamming the door on the way out as he tried to gain back some precious control.  
  
He made his way down to The Cage.  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
**Please review!!!**   
  
_  
AN: Um yeah- Wolverine thinks Kurts about 5 yrs old, Kurt thinks hes about 7. _  



	4. Part One: Chapter Four: Fightin'

Disclaimer: I do** not** own X-men Evolution  
  
Title: **Part One **: The Bamf Generator   
  
AU: The first Part of a series, but each story can/should be able to stand alone-mainly concerned with Logan/Wolverine, Nightcrawler/Kurt, Rogue and Remy/Gambit.  
  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Chapter 4**  
  
The young mutant peaked his head out from the protection of his arms, the angry man was gone.   
  
Maybe he'd been abandoned.   
  
There was a draft coming in from the slash down the wall, he sniffed and blinked away a tear.   
  
His head was full of bad stuff and he felt a little angry himself.   
  
He wanted his mom but he couldn't even remember what she looked like now.   
  
He remembered water, tanks and a few other bad bits.   
  
He was never taking a bath ever again. He was afraid that he'd never wake   
up. His body was exhausted even though he'd been getting carried everywhere.   
  
His tail was numb and he was having problems standing so he stayed sitting in the corner of the cot.   
  
How old did this guy think he was?   
  
He wasn't a baby.   
  
He was seven, just a very short seven year old.   
  
Right now he didn't feel seven, he felt cold and tired- almost old.   
  
The large drowning jumper kept him slightly warm but not much, it was wet from the water that had soaked his fur in that damn tank / bath thing.  
  
The draft from the hole in the wall and the damp jumper were going to give him a chill but the chemicals in his system pulled him into a weakened sleep of nightmares and fear.   
  
He slept curled in a little ball, his tail was unable to wrap round his waist anymore, and it was too numb so it just lay limply.  
  
The angry man hadn't given him a blanket.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
The announcer was a man who just reeked of confidence, he didn't seem to realise that this was a small time illegal 'Cage arena.' He made it sound like it was on live television.  
  
"In the left corner we have Mike Daniel's the 'Krushing Killer' and in the right corner we have" he looked at the card in his hand; it only had one name," 'The Wolverine!'"  
  
The people cheered and roared for blood, Logan was glad to oblige the pathetic mob.  
  
Summing up his opponent; the man was taller than him, a few muscles but nothing spectacular, a pair of knuckle-dusters, which wouldn't do swat against Wolverines healing ability and a shock of badly dyed blond hair.   
  
This man was Wolverine fodder.  
  
A bell sounded to begin, Wolverine staying still and leaning casually against the metal cage wall with a huge stolen cigar in his mouth.   
  
The other mans temper was frayed by the out right confidence that Wolverine deliberately showed.   
  
Using two fingers to evict the large, almost comical, cigar from his arrogant grinning jaws -Wolverine stubbed it out with his bare feet.   
  
He still didn't have shoes but his opponent looked like he had the right size of feet so that was going to be rectified in the next five minutes.  
  
Mike threw the first punch, predictably at Wolverines face but the trained soldier ducked and pulled up his own fist to connect with his foolish opponents stomach. Mike stumbled backwards and forced himself to stand up correctly, he grabbed for Wolverines arm.   
  
Gripping and twist the arm, aiming to break it no doubt, he started kicking Wolverine continually in the stomach until he finally felt like he'd punished the arrogant man enough.   
  
Wolverine dropped to the floor, hiding a grin, his dog tags nearly touching the floor of the cage, he pretended to be finished.  
  
Mike roared to the crowds and it acted as a cue, Wolverine got up just as Mike turned to face him again.  
  
"Biggest mistake of your life, Bub" a feral grin on his face.   
  
Wolverine pulled back his fist and punched Mike in the face, sending him flying to the floor and clattering into the bars of the cage. Mike held his face with two hands, trying to protect it.   
  
Wolverine approached and repaid the dept by kicking and punching Mike into the ground, his animalistic temper enjoying its full control.   
  
The blur of the audiences cheers fuelled his hatred, the smells, the exhaustion, the memories all meshing into one seriously pissed off Wolverine.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
**Plz review!  
  
**  



	5. Interlude : Rogue and Remy:Rogues memory

Disclaimer: I do** not** own X-men Evolution  
  
Title: **Part One **: The Bamf Generator   
  
AU: The first Part of a series, but each story can/should be able to stand alone-mainly concerned with Logan/Wolverine, Nightcrawler/Kurt, Rogue and Remy/Gambit.  
  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_  
  
  
Italics_ = memories  
**  
  
Chapter 5: Memory**  
  
  
'What was that phrase?' the latest stranger entered the poor excuse for the outskirts of the little town gritting her teeth at the frosty air, "Colder than a frogs ass" she whispered into the air. It wasn't her comment- it was her thief's.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
_Voices in her heads, powers that she couldn't control and a kind street kid ( or as she'd called him-"swamp rat") trying to take care of her. They couldn't touch, she'd made that mistake and ended up taking care of him once.   
  
She was ten, he was twelve. A two year difference that they didn't acknowledge. They were both street kids that looked out for each other- simple as that.   
  
"Remy?" she yelled un-causiously into their hideout, a deserted warehouse that had been ignored by the local gangs.   
  
She never did understand how Remy had managed to find a deserted warehouse, especially in the crowded New Orleans.   
  
Any questions that he didn't want to answer- he ignored.   
  
It frustrated her.  
  
She pushed through the planks of wood that acted as a tight door, obviously Remy hadn't quite managed to get the keys off his contacts.  
  
He was in the middle of the warehouse, under an unsafe buzzing light bulb, with his boa staff.   
  
He always wore gloves and carried the staff that could be snapped into a smaller cylinder section.   
  
She had asked about the weapon to which he'd grinned with, "It' defensive only, chere."   
  
He received a sceptical glare.   
  
"Don't look a' me like that!" he protested, looking almost innocent with his shades partially hidden behind his bangs/fringe.  
  
She just made a disapproving snort and sat on a crate, a convenient seat.  
  
"So who am ah addressin today- Rogue or Caz?" he enquired in a smooth Cajun accent and spitting out the name Caz ( a nickname for Carol) in disgust.   
  
He lowered his staff and looked at her through his shades.  
  
"Just me" Rogue helpfully supplied.  
  
"Good" was his only response.   
  
A shapeshifting mutant had kidnapped Rogue, forced the young girl to absorb another mutant.   
  
Rogues original powers were to absorb other peoples mutant abilities and if she touched them for too long- their lives.   
  
The first time Remy had been aware of Carol Danvers was when the other girl had called him, "Useless, stupid, thief- I don't know why **we** waste our time with you!"  
  
Rogue now had two personalities.  
  
Remy, her thief, had come to the rescue but after his heroic act- he'd never behaved as light hearted as he was before.  
  
She reasoned that he'd killed to save her but she didn't want to ask for that particular information.  
  
When Carol had shown her ability to not only upset and cause insomnia to Rogue but also a talent for pushing her own personality to the front, as it was, Remy became wary of her.  
  
He understandably didn't like Caz, he only liked Rogue.   
  
Another thing about their great escape was that afterwards- he wore shades and never took his gloves off.  
  
  
Slowly over the days- Remy grew distant.  
  
Rogue grew more disturbed and the personalities more unstable- Carol constantly trying to take complete control over Rogues.   
  
  
  
They lived in the same place, slept under the same moth-eaten blanket but somehow it got colder. Rogue hated the cold.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
_  
Her boots crumpled over the white carpet of snow as she followed some footprints in quiet fascination towards the small towns pub._  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
"Remy?" she called out to the warehouse. He wasn't in.  
  
She got no answer. He'd stopped talking to her a week ago. It made fighting Carol somehow harder.  
  
"Remy?!" she cried out again, ignoring Carols venomous voice laughing in her mind- you've been abandoned.  
  
He was gone. He was constantly disappearing. Sometimes he quietly whimpered in his sleep- he was hiding something but Rogue couldn't cope anymore- with him or himself.  
  
The strain of constantly fighting 'Caz' and the strain of her and Remy's friendship- she was too young to handle such things.  
  
She ran sobbing out of the warehouse, crying as she ran through the town centre whilst shoving through the mass of Christmas shoppers.   
  
Carol knew what Rogue was thinking and mentally smirked, "With my powers- you're **practically** invincible, how on earth are you going to commit suicide?"  
  
"**Practically**" Rogue retorted.  
  
Even though Rogue had absorbed Carol Danvers powers- both of them were but eleven.   
  
(Carols powers weren't fully developed, though they would develop in Rogue later).   
  
Although Rogue could fly- she wasn't quite invincible, she could be injured though it was difficult to do so.   
  
"I can fly" Rogue stood on the bridge, "I can't be injured easily" her arms were spread apart, "but throwing myself of a bridge? Even I can't survive."  
  
She closed her eyes, prayed to anyone that was listening.   
  
She was about to act when, "Stop chere… stop"  
  
Rogue opened her teary eyes, "You came to save me again?" she asked her large innocent emerald eyes widening, her back towards him  
  
"Sure" he gave her a half-grin that she couldn't see but more than likely knew was there.  
  
"You can't help me" she sniffed and peered over the edge of the bridge. He kept his distance.  
  
"Can you make the other voice go away?" she questioned.  
  
"I'm yo' thief- 'course I can" he took a step towards her.  
  
"Make her go away" Rogue commanded pathetically.  
  
"As you wish" he took a dramatic bow, she skipped off the side of the bridge and turned to hold his gloved hand.  
  
  
_  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Rogue looked up at the pub- where the trail of footprints had ended, typical, "I should have known" she referred to the search for her two new mutants ending at a pub- "They have to be guys."  
  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
**Please review**  
  



	6. Part One: Chapter 6: The Story Continu...

Disclaimer: I do** not** own X-men Evolution  
  
Title: **Part One **: The Bamf Generator   
  
AU: The first Part of a series, but each story can/should be able to stand alone-mainly concerned with Logan/Wolverine, Nightcrawler/Kurt, Rogue and Remy/Gambit.  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
  
  
Chapter 6: Back to the Story**  
  
  
  
The blur of the audiences cheers fuelled his hatred, the smells, the exhaustion, the memories all meshed into one seriously pissed off Wolverine.  
  
  
  
"Enough" Peters voice boomed across the room, cutting through the noise and Wolverine instantly stopped -but it wasn't the voice that had done it. It was the picture of a little blue mutant looking up at him in terror that had snapped him out of his violent trance.   
  
The crowd hushed at the authoritative voice of Peter.  
  
Wolverine silently cussed and abruptly dropped the barely-conscious 'Krushing Killer' to the floor. The beaten man thumped to the floor ungracefully with ragged breathing and incoherent thoughts that eventually formed into - what the hells just happened?  
  
Two men opened the cage door and Logan snatched a towel from one of them. The two _partially bewildered_ men simply stood aside, worried about drawing the strangers wrath.  
  
  
Logan stalked unhappily over to Peter, using his towel to wipe off the blood that marred his fists.   
  
The silent crowd started to talk amongst themselves and the original noise filled the room again. Mike was carried out of the cage by a few of his comrades, bruises already starting to appear and a minor trail of blood following him. Two new fighters were introduced to the ring.  
  
Peter watched Logan approach in silent contemplation, as soon as the wild man was close enough he spoke, "You won."   
  
He sat at a round table, an empty chair waiting for a specific person.  
  
"Yeah" but Logan didn't seem too proud and Peter could vaguely understand why.  
  
"However you were slightly out for over kill" Peter slouched back in his chair with a sigh.   
  
Logan sat down and ordered a pint, which arrived in record time- delivered by a flustered waiter.  
  
He just grunted in response.  
  
"Next time try to go for a less extreme way, you fight like you were **trained**- I'm sure you were taught other ways to win than behaving like a savage beast" Peter ordered a mineral water.   
  
"Don't know what you're talking about" Wolverine responded and took a large gulp of his beer.   
  
"Play it that way if you wish, I don't care. At the end of the day I still make my money…." Peter trailed of.  
  
"You weren't always like that" Logan suggested.  
  
"Perhaps" Peter took a sip of his mineral water with one hand and shoved a hundred dollar note across the table with the other, "Your winnings"  
  
Logan raised an eyebrow and pocketed the desperately needed cash.  
  
"There's a lady at the main bar, the front of this little establishment, looking for any new comers that might have arrived. She's a rather trust worthy person, you might want to go talk to her" Peter continued.  
  
Logan raised an eyebrow and stashed the cash in his back pocket "Who is she?" he growled.  
  
"Miss Rogue- only" Peter supplied; "Now if you excuse me, I'm retiring." Peter got up.   
  
  
"Glad to have met you, i'm sure i'll see you again. My friends call me Piotr, its only in this town that i'm known as Peter" Logan smirked at the mild deception, "Good Luck Logan" Piotr nodded.  
  
_Peter _grabbed his jacket from the chair that he'd occupied; just before he left he placed a pair of black boots on the table without uttering a single word.   
  
Signalling to Jack that he was leaving, Piotr disappeared into the crowd.  
  
Piotr hadn't mentioned the child even once.   
  
  
  
Wolverine snatched his new boots in one hand and a beer bottle in the other and proceeded to make his way to the front bar area, exiting the_ hidden room aka The Cage_.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The empty room looked almost viciously cold, the noise from 'the Cage' room could barely be heard. The empty area actually seemed welcoming to Logan- he was a loner by nature- that was something he didn't need to remember.  
  
The only person that remained in the room was the 'Lookout' Jack.  
  
  
Logan pulled up a stool, Jack was no longer nervous as simply leaned against the wall behind the bar, as if waiting.  
  
  
Her hair was long, auburn with a white streak and hung loosely around her shoulders and down her back. She wore a layer of gothic-style make-up and tasteful clothing of black trousers, a long flowing winter jacket and a thick turtle neck top.   
  
She smiled as she saw him, just his back seemed to scream warnings but it wasn't just Wolverines life that she had come here to change. She looked very young in appearance and the way she breezed into the room with such grace just seemed to state that she had confidence, spunk.  
  
She was a gal that seemed slightly out of place in this grungey town  
  
"Hello" her voice was a breathy murmur and so soothing that it didn't even startle the man from his dark thoughts, it just seemed to lure him away from them.  
  
He looked at her for an instant and then looked away.  
  
"I understand that you're looking after a child?" she politely asked in a more formal tone but still a light voice with a southern accent.  
  
How she knew it, Logan didn't know.   
  
Only three days had past. One of them had involved escaping a Mutant Experiment Facility with 'a child,' the other day had consisted of walking in a freezing hostile environment for a day and a night, the third day (the current day) had involved finding this small town.  
  
News spread fast in this area. By the sounds of it- the military hadn't exactly passed through the area quietly and tight lipped. The people all took part in an illegal sport, minus the idiot sheriff and Peter was a complete mystery. Jack knew about mutants from the news!  
  
Perhaps this place was slightly too dangerous for Logan to stay. He couldn't even remember his life and kept loosing control to bad memories. Three days-maybe it was time to move on.  
  
"What are you- a mutant social worker?" he muttered as he nursed his beer.  
  
She laughed politely, "No, I'm a friend."  
  
It didn't go down as she'd quite intended as he glared at her, and then grunted, "And I'm the tooth fairy."  
  
"Really? And I'm a minor wild card" she smiled at the memory of the old nickname that her thief had given her.  
  
"Wild-card…" Logan mulled over the words and then suddenly he remembered-the kid!   
  
Crap!   
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
**  
Please review! **   
  



	7. Part One: Chapter 7: Crap

Disclaimer: I do** not** own X-men Evolution  
  
Title: **Part One **: The Bamf Generator   
  
AU: The first Part of a series, but each story can/should be able to stand alone-mainly concerned with Logan/Wolverine, Nightcrawler/Kurt, Rogue and Remy/Gambit.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
**Chapter 7: Order**  
  
_Crap! _  
  
Crumpled memories dissolved into a background haze in his mind as the recent events finally got a chance to break through a feral mass of emotions-  
  
_He'd went wild, that was plain to everybody who'd cheered for him this night. In his foolish, crazed persona Wolverine had crushed all logic and sliced a hole into the wall of his **latest** 'home.'   
  
It was freezing, and the jumper that the kid was wearing had been dampened by the water in the child's fur! 'The brat' was all alone and suffering the after affects of the chemicals and here he'd been fighting in a damn cage because of his temper!   
  
His mind screamed 'idiot' and a more sinister part-'murderer.'  
  
It had all come together now-now that he'd appeased his animalistic need for violence-at a high cost.   
  
He had totally screwed up!_  
  
Wolverine abruptly cussed a string of phrases that even made Rogue blush, he leapt off the stool; the stool clattering to the floor, and the girl slowly backing away from him.   
  
Rogue was startled and watched him silently as he bolted upstairs, disappearing from sight. Her mouth was slightly parted but no words came, no Xavier-Enrolment speech, no 'wait- i can help'-just silence.  
  
  
His footsteps thumped each weak stair as he sprinted up them, nearly skidding into a wall he extended his claws into an opposite wall for leverage to avoid the collision.  
  
Swinging open the door, looking like the devil was chasing him, not bothering to close the door behind him, he ran over to the cot and lifted out the sleeping and shivering kid.   
  
He held him in two arms, muttering apologises and ferociously grabbing the backpack over. He pulled out some dry clothes and paused for a moment to regroup his thoughts. He glanced over to the adjoining bathroom, heat was the main agenda.  
  
He filled up the bath with warm water; it was the fastest way to raise the wee mutants temperature. The kid was in one arm, the other was testing the water.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
He sneezed, perhaps he'd gained a cold. He felt warm, warm and sleepy. He was in water. Memories of water, sleepiness and horrendous experiments flooded his young mind and he panicked although he wasn't fully conscious. He prayed that this time he would be able to wake up and escape or at least stay asleep permanently. One or the other would do fine.  
  
The man who'd rescued him had swiftly changed from a hero into a bully in a matter of minutes and he'd rather just slip away, literally, or into death.  
  
The young mutant struggled against the gentle warm water, squeaking and screaming in small hysterics.   
  
"Calm down, Kid" a voice sounded harsh, rough, but caring, "its all right. Just need to get you warm."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Logan fearfully wrapped the kid up in a dry t-shirt, holding him at a distance with his arms and wondering what to do next. The kids eyes were open, glazed over and staring at him. He almost felt like the kid was looking into his very soul with both demonic and innocent eyes- asking Wolverine/Logan so many questions that he could never answer.   
  
The little blue face, staring at him as if hypnotised but it was an illusion-in reality it was just a minor rebellion from the drugs evacuating the child's system.   
  
He would not be responsible for another death- he vaguely remembered being responsible for so many before this day.   
  
Logan had rescued the kid so that the child would have a chance to live, not so that he'd die because of neglect!   
  
The boy was starting to shiver, uncontrollably-withdrawal.  
  
Withdrawal from the chemicals and drugs that had kept them in peaceful slumber were probably affecting the both of them.  
  
Wolverine used the bed comforter and wrapped it around the kid as well. He let go of the kid, watching with a sad groan as the small mutant instantly toppled over onto his side on the bed.   
  
Logan went and made some blocks of firewood from a convenient wardrobe with the aid of his claws. The manor in which he did this wasn't violent, more a necessary evil. His claws- they hurt every time they ripped out.   
  
He tossed the blocks of wood into the fire place and rummaged around in any of the wall units or draws that might have a match. He found one, and luckily for the match- it lit.   
  
With more patience that he thought he possessed, he lit the fire with careful precision and watched it for a few moments as the flames built up.   
  
He sliced a strip of wood free from what was once a wardrobe and covered the hole, that he'd created in the wall. The wood still had its nails and so he viciously made sure each one was hammered into the wall with his fists.  
  
The blue boy was crying again, Logan stood in the middle of the room- not knowing how he could make this better. He didn't even know why he had the need to want to make this better.  
  
He was just as scared as the little boy.  
  
They'd escaped from an Experiment Facility, somehow made it here and now things were falling apart.  
  
He just stood in the middle of the room.  
  
At the open door a voice travelled across the room, "Want some help?" she asked.  
  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Gloved hands held the cards as though they weren't just bits of paper but an extension of his fingers, he looked at them- bluffing that he was going to lose. Like hell- he never lost.   
His eyes were hidden by darkened shades, even though he was wearing them inside, but considering the odd trench coat as well- nobody dared ask him 'why?'  
  
Controlled and smooth, a trained gambler.   
  
Even in a smoky, crowded pub, playing a very economically empowering game he knew something that was starting to irritate him. His keen senses, senses homed from being a professional thief observed the woman who'd been looking around the bar (that was obviously foreign to her) but then stopped searching when she'd saw him. Her eyes discreetly assessed him whilst he concentrated on a game that he'd been playing since he was seven.  
  
She had been looking for him and he used it to his advantage- allowing a nervous twitch in his hand and a singular drop of sweat to add to the appearance that he was going to lose this game.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
**  
Please review**  



	8. Part One: Chapter 8: Shocked

Disclaimer: I do** not** own X-men Evolution  
  
Title: **Part One **: The Bamf Generator   
  
AU: The first Part of a series, but each story can/should be able to stand alone-mainly concerned with Logan/Wolverine, Nightcrawler/Kurt, Rogue and Remy/Gambit.  
  
  
  
Rads: I apologise for the shortness of this chapter. Part two of this little story will be up sometime this week. This is **not **the end of this fic.  
ps. this chapters mainly authors notes with only a little chapter- but its also an opportunity for any suggestions you might want to bring up. etc  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**Chapter 8: Shocked**  
  
  
The same Wolverine, tough looking, usually pissed-off man,was sitting numbly on the floor, ignoring everything and everyone. Images of his past, each from a forgotten fleeting place, flashed cross his mind and he didn't like what he saw.  
  
'He's in shock', Rogue realised and entered the room without waiting for an invitation.   
  
She grabbed his arm and led him over to the fire, pushing him down so that he'd sit down. He leaned against a couch, not far from the heat.  
  
She looked over at the seven year old blue mutant, she was a little surprised by his appearance but this didn't make her hesitate. There was something about the kid that seemed almost kindred or at least familiar.   
  
She walked over to him and cooed, "Hey baby, you feeling ok?"   
  
"Whatever" was his only response in english, though he had an accent, perhaps German.  
  
She smirked and lifted him up, carrying him over to the fire. She sat on the couch, her legs curled up beneath her, with the little kid in her arms.  
  
He stopped shivering after a while.  
  
Logan's eyes blinked at the flames, he watched them without anger or fear.   
  
He was calm, cool, unmoving. He just sat, not-speaking and stared at the flames.  
  
The little blue boy was still awake but he rotated his attention from the nicely burning wood in the fire and the back of Wolverines head, his tail dangling off the side of the couch and touching Logan's hand barely.  
  
Rogue wondered what had happened to this duo to make them so quiet, so deep in thought. They both looked like lost little boys, one of which was actually a lost little boy.  
  
'The Dreamer', 'The Professor,' 'Charles Xavier' was coming in their X-men aircraft - the BlackBird. He spoke in her head with the help of Cerebro- "We're coming Rogue, we'll bring medical supplies. I'll be there in five hours to help."  
His words were quick as though he was concentrating on two things at the same time, perhaps Cerebro had detected yet another mutant.  
  
She thought, 'Well, this has been a good start' the seventeen year old went to check that her gloves were properly on, making sure that the kid wasn't touching her skin.  
  
All she had to do now was stay awake for five hours, waiting for Xavier and a few of his students to come and extend the offer to 'help create a dream' to these two.   
  
Xavier would have too offer some serious help to the Wolverine and by the rumble in the small child's stomach- the kid needed food.  
  
  
**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
  
  
  
** AN: **There's a bigger age gap between Kurt and Rogue simply- because.   
Its sort of weird 'Kurt' powering the facility of Weapon X, ain't it?   
I love AU's!!   
  
Oh - someone asked about Gambit- if he'd be the X-men Evolution style Gambit or the Comic verse one..... that's not even a question!   
He's gonna be the comic-verse one :)   
- not that idiot with a goatee. I hate the X-men Evolution one- i've only seen him once- and he's nowhere as cute at Comic/Old cartoon Gambit.  
  
My Gambits gonna be a teenager anywise beams happily-he has to be roughly Rogue's age ;)  
  
Oh..crap - this is no offence intended to those who prefer the new Gambit, its just a personal opinion. sweatdrop  
  
Some general information-  
  
Peter is an alias for a mutant named Piotr Nikolaievitch Rasputin who's code name is - Colossus. Explaining our 'Main man' running 'The Cage' in previous chapters.  
  
  
**Please review   
**  



	9. Part Two: Chapter 1: Playing the Cards

Disclaimer: I do** not** own X-men Evolution  
  
Title: **Part Two **: The Cajun Card Trick   
  
AU: The second part of an AU arc, main characters- Gambit/Remy, Storm, Rogue, Wolverine/Logan , Kurt/Nightcrawler  
  
This story can be stand alone or not. I am still in two minds - to separate it into another story or keep it here?  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**Chapter 1: Playing the cards**  
  
The spherical room silently stood on its own, work completed with four mutants detected in the past seventy two hours.   
  
Cerebro's user was incredibly stretched to his limits in resources and he was on his way to pick up two of those mutants.   
  
He had two aircraft's at his disposal-The Blackbird and the Velocity.   
  
The Velocity was else where.   
  
Forced to use the Blackbird, it flew with a light humming noise across of the ocean of a vast planet- Earth. Its outwards appearance looking almost sculptured and its speed cutting through the wind and icy skies.   
  
It was on autopilot as its passenger was currently engaged in a telepathic conversation with another mutant known only as Rogue.   
  
The mission hadn't taken very long, two days maximum and Xavier was proud not only because of the shortness of the mission but also in the fact that this had been Rogue's **first** mission.   
  
He'd regretfully been unable to send the others with her- they were all on their own missions.   
  
Time was a critical factor for there was no doubt that another was also looking for the four new mutant signatures. The youngest signature was a seven year old child that was classified as their top priority due to his age.   
  
Xavier was slightly unhappy with the amount of time it had taken him and Cerebro to locate the hidden military facility (the location of two of the mutants) but even when he'd found it a few weeks previous- it would have been suicide to send a team in. He'd had to wait to the very last possible hour, until the facility had been evacuated, to send in 'a team.'  
  
Unfortunately when the correct time had finally come- two **other** mutants had registered with Cerebro.   
  
His people were now scattered across the globe, struggling to offer salvation to those who were scared, confused, angry and hiding.  
  
Rogue was the first to accomplish her mission. She was young in age and in some ways she still was, but in mind she was stubborn, intelligent and a quick thinker. Her style- he usually didn't quite agree with, but her handling of this mission had definitely given him more confidence in her ability.   
  
"They're both awake" her voice spoke in his head, "The only thing I can do I watch them until you come" she confirmed.  
  
He mentally smiled at her maturity and unusual patience. The child had obviously made an impression on her, the other mutant had an attitude that seemed to have brought out some of her more understanding reasonings- thankfully.   
  
"Good work Rogue" the words weren't really adequate but she knew that he was proud.  
  
The Blackbird skimmed the clouds and began its decent.  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Was it really possible for air to smell greasy?   
  
The white-haired, African woman was sure it was now. Her fluid movements and the intelligent spark in her eyes instantly set her apart from the customers in this back alley hellhole of a restaurant, as well as the staff.   
  
She breezed across the room- tables littered with unwashed plates, people with no respect for hygiene slouching in an either drunk, drugged or defeated manor. She sighed, the air irritating her throat.   
  
The faint buzzing yellow lights, depressing people and scraped floors   
somehow made her feel a touch claustrophobic.   
  
Her clothes of pale denim jeans, a light pastel blue top partially hidden under a warm winter coat were in sharp contrast to the uncoordinated rags that these people had barely managed to throw on.   
  
She knew that this was the bad end of town, she knew that she should not judge these unfortunate people, they had just run out of luck, but if one more person winked at her suggestively she was willing to tumble down this entire _mess _with her impressive mutant powers.   
  
She looked around the room, noting that a crowd had enthusiastically built up around a single table in the corner.   
  
Enthusiasm that was actually quite infectious, she approached the table, gently pushing through the mob with a useless "Excuse me."  
  
A teenage boy, eighteen, brownish/auburn hair and a pair of shades sat casually at the table playing poker. His hands were gloved and for a moment they reminded the white-haired lady of Rogue.   
  
Whilst most people had dumped their coats . . . somewhere, he retained his long stained brownish trench coat.   
  
He was a thief- at least that's the impression he gave her.   
  
She should know, she had once been a thief herself- nothing to be proud of.   
  
He was pretending to be focused intently on his cards- his hand, but for a moment she was sure that he'd looked directly at her- though because of the shades it could have been her imagination.   
  
His opponent looked stressed, a balding man that after this night would most likely go completely bald. His entire fortune rested in the centre of the table, so did the thief's.   
  
The smell of beer and sweat helped the tension in the room increase. The boy watched his opponent through his black shades and allowed himself a cocky smirk.  
  
"Y' play d'hand you're dealt" his voice was smooth, young and somehow charmed.   
  
It was also Cajun, she noted.  
  
"Fine" his opponent mustered what he hoped was a confident voice.  
  
They both revealed their cards and as she'd mentally predicted- the child/thief had won.  
  
  
The crowd made noises of approval or anger, the thief ignored everyone- his 'work' here was done.  
  
"Well d'night is young an' I have t'go" the teenager collected the cash into his arms and shoved the notes into his pocket, he gathered up his cards as well and placed them more carefully into his other pocket.  
  
She observed him shove a few cards up his sleeve in a swift, almost undetectable action.   
  
Something bout the teenager made her think that he could be the one she was looking for.   
  
He slid out of his chair and cheekily patted the balding man on the head as a mark of sympathy, "Maybe nex' time" he encouraged the defeated opponent.  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**  
Please review!!!!**


	10. Part Two: Chapter 2: The wrong way

Disclaimer: I do** not** own X-men Evolution  
  
Title: **Part Two **: The Cajun Card Trick   
  
AU: The second part of an AU arc, main characters- Gambit/Remy, Storm, Rogue, Wolverine/Logan, Kurt/Nightcrawler  
  
This story can be stand alone or not. I am still in two minds - to separate it into another story or keep it here.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
**Chapter 2: Going the wrong way  
**  
  
Adjusting his shades and running a hand through his hair, the thief deceptively _disappeared_ into the crowd, effectively loosing the African woman of who's presence he was aware off.   
  
She was following him. It was not just paranoia.  
  
Leaving was always easy, leaving **without **being noticed was a different matter but he managed perfectly, he reached the main street which was surprisingly derelict of people even if it was 2am.   
  
The street lights were relatively dim, especially since he wasn't looking at them, he took off this precious shades and rubbed any exhaustion out of his eyes. With a strong resolution he decided that he should get some 'real' sleep tonight. He couldn't remember when he'd last slept properly, without the aid of sleeping pills and under-aged drinking binges- maybe he was depressed.   
  
He snorted at the idea, no way- he had his freedom, what more could he ask for?  
  
Then he saw them, two blazing cop cars taking up both sides of the road and roaring towards him. There was no one else around, he was in trouble…again.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
She'd seen him leave and was attempting to find him, unknowingly she'd went the wrong way, she'd expected him to stay in the slums but apparently he'd went rather uptown.   
  
Groaning at her watch it was about time to call in with the Professor.   
  
She strolled away from the dank area of town, watching how the crumpling, graffiti covered walls turned into little white picket fences and how the run-down buildings turned into stunning business enterprises.   
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The young thief was not stupid, they were after him and he'd be a fool not to run, in his panic he dropped the shades just in time to get blinded by the police cars lights.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
**  
Please review**   
  



	11. Part Two: Chapter 3: Bad, evil, cops

Disclaimer: I do** not** own X-men Evolution or the song by Bryan Adams.  
  
Title: **Part Two **: The Cajun Card Trick   
  
AU: The second part of an AU arc, main characters- Gambit/Remy, Storm, Rogue, Wolverine/Logan, Kurt/Nightcrawler  
  
This story can be stand alone or not. I am still in two minds - to separate it into another story or keep it here.  
  
_  
****_Warnings- evil policemen/one a serious mutant hater_  
_

  


**  
  
**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
Chapter 3: You can't take me- I'm free_  
_**

  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
Got to fight another fight- I gotta run another night  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
I'm on my way and it don't feel right  
-------------------------------------------------  


  
His lungs were burning, legs getting wobbly and eyesight partially gone. He fled through the dark, threatening alleys with a trench coat flowing in the wake of its owner. A flash of red glowed in his usually calm eyes- they were getting closer.  
  
A Police car skidded with sirens blazing and blocked his escape. The cars occupants stepped out, loading their guns and wielding the more dangerous flash lights. Their voices were confident as their targets once was.  
  
He hid between a large disposal bin and a large crate of some sorts, crouched and shielding his eyes from the torturous light. Yet again his eyes glowing in agitation but he managed to get better control over his breathing.  
  
Glancing at his left hand, he concentrated and could only watch as it started to glow red- matching his, now visible, demonic eyes of black on red. Then his small uncontrolled grasp of the power fizzled and went back into his skin causing a burning sensation. He lowly growled in frustration.  
  
He stood up, flicking a spare pair of shades onto his face with an almost cocky grin. He was surrounded.  


  
  
----------------------------  
  
_I gotta get me back - I can't be beat and that's a fact  
Its ok - I'll find away  
You ain't gonna take me down - no way!  
-----------------------------  
_  


  
His relatively longish brown/auburn hair blew in a small gust of wind, his eyesight was slowly coming back but his eyes still stung. A single blood red tear tracked down one eye eerily- he attempted to brush it way with one swift motion of his hand but unknowingly smudged the drop of blood instead.  
  
"We've got you surrounded, kid" one of the cops yelled, sounding vaguely satisfied, if not bored. Though he was closer to the 'kid' than he thought, right next to the teenager in fact.  
  
The blackness and poor light in the alley were the thief's weapons- though he sort of wished he knew exactly where/when he'd lost his boa-staff. His powers were erratic and apparently didn't want to aid him on this occasion.  
  
A cold gun clicked with words that were quite on the contrary, "We're not going to hurt you."  
  
"Like hell!" the youth stepped out from his hiding place and instantly went to grab the older mans/cop in a head lock.  
  
The honed senses of the experienced law enforcer alerted him a fraction of a second before the youth could completely act. Thrusting his elbow into 'the theifs'/the teenagers ribs and swinging his surprisingly agile body 'round -he aimed the barrel of his gun at a boy that couldn't be any older than eighteen.  
  
  


---------------------------------  
_Don't judge a thing until you know what's inside it  
Don't push me- I'll fight it  
_------------------------------  
  
  


"All right thief, end of the road- turn around!" the cop put pressure on the barrel touching the teens head.  
  
"I didn' do it" the boy arrogantly smirked as he turned around.  
  
The handcuffs were brutally snapped onto his wrists, but he was too proud to make any sound to show that he was in pain.  
  
"Nice shades" the cop touched the aforementioned item, "Think they make you look tough or something?"  
  
The two teams (four cops) , from the two police cars that had blocked both ends of the alley that he'd run into, now converged at the thief's position, smirking at their victory.  
  
"I don't think you need these" the cop reached to take the teenagers precious shades.  
  
The boy flinched away, trying to struggle way from the two cops that now held both his arms, desperate to avoid the flashlight wielded by one of them and escape from the jerk trying to nick his shades.  
  


_------------------------------------------  
Why did it all go wrong?- I wanna know whats goin' on  
And whats this holding me?  
I'm not where I'm supposed to be  
----------------------------------------------_  


  
  
His eyes were horrendously exposed to the torturous light and he closed his eyes a fraction of an instant too late. Totally blinded be staggered back.  
  
"He's a mutie!!" the cops holding the thief instantly let go as though already infected.   
  
The man standing infront of the thief stepped forward- he just **had** to be sure.   
  
Grabbing the teenagers chin, he handed his gun to his partner. Using his free hand he forced one of the thief's eyelids open and shone his flashlight into the defenceless eye.  
  
"A demon!" he uttered the words in terror.  
  
The thief was now pressed into the wall that he'd completely backed into just as terrified, as well as in severe pain.  
  
"We should put** it **out of** its **misery" one of the four cops coolly suggested.  
  
"Non!" the thief pleaded and nearly dislocated his shoulder pulling against his handcuffs.  
  
"Its murder" a small voice interrupted the four (including the thief), "Lets just leave **it **alone"  
  
The teenager looked almost relieved, his eyesight though - was unable to return. It was pure white, blurred and causing him a massive migraine that thundered through his consciousness with a fiery rage  
  


------------------------------------  
_I gotta fight another fight  
I gotta fight with all my might  
-----------------------------------_  


  
  
A solid metal baton collided with his head and he crumbled to the ground.  
  
"Do you have a blade?" one of the cops asked.  
  
"No" came a quiet response from one whilst the other two cowered.  
  
"Hm"   
  
The cop reached into the thief's trench coat pockets and as predicted he found a switchblade, "No matter" he leaned behind the thief, who was now in the cold concrete floor, the others couldn't see what their superior was doing.  
  
Finally the cop seemed satisfied, "You're right, lets just leave** it**" he smugly walked away without uncuffing the youth.  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Rads: I should probably continue..... but you know what would help?-  
**  
Please review!**  
  
  
  



	12. Part Two: Chapter 4: Saveyer

Disclaimer: I do **not **own X-men Evolution or the song by Bryan Adams.  
  
**Title: Part Two : The Cajun Card Trick **  
  
AU: The second part of an AU arc, main characters- Gambit/Remy, Storm, Rogue, Kurt/Nightcrawler, Wolverine/Logan, Xavier, Scott/ Cyclops (in order of frequency in part 2)  
  
This Part Two can be stand alone or not. I am still in two minds - to separate it into another story or keep it here.  
  
_  
****_Warnings-an injured Cajun....  
  
but Kurt's in it as a special guest near the end of this chapter.  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_  
_  
**Chapter 4: Save-yer  
**  
  
  
The four blurred figures faded like mist into the main high street, the noise from their cars sounding oddly distant, fainting into nothingness.  
  
A teenager, a boy lay awkwardly on the cold concrete ground. He was shaking slightly and some part of his mind was aware of the fact that there was heat seeping down his wrists and palms.  
  
If he'd been conscious then he'd have known what had just happened to him.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
She sat at the communication panel, relaying her current location and mission status, or lack off, to the Professor (her boss).   
  
Rogue, it seemed, was doing far better in her task/mission. Rogue had not only found two of the four mutants, but she had found the child. The child was quite precious not just as another mutant. He wasn't just a power generator, a teleported, he was a… she shook her head from the thoughts and focused on the task at hand- the theif/card player.  
  
Taking a warmer jacket with a sigh, she ended her response transmission to the Professor, sent another to her team mate and continued her search.  
  
It was dark, more dangerous at night- just the way an ex-theif like herself liked it.   
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
It was a freezing hour later when the teenager became relatively conscious with a string of rather colourful phrases and a weak, "m' gonna die".   
  
Ever the optimist he struggled with his kinetic power, a reflex response apparently, it was only when he tried to channel the power to his hands that he felt the slits on his wrist and with an "Argh!" followed by more unholy words he seethed and futilely struggled against the handcuffs again.  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It was quiet, weak but she definitely heard a pained scream of frustration catch in a breeze. She narrowed her brown eyes and turned her head towards a dead looking alley.   
  
She felt hope build in her soul but quashed it in experienced letdowns.   
  
Her footsteps clicked over the solid ground, her hair drifted in the light winds that seemed to be part of her aura as she swept towards the alley. She was tempted to run her fingers along the wall but didn't wish to feel the grime that she knew was there.  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
'Where were his legs?' his mind was frantic but some part of the hysterics assured him, 'they still there."  
  
He was tired and sleep looked like the gateway to heaven.   
  
A goofy smirk appeared on his face but a grimace overtook it and a silent promise was suddenly made- 'I will not cry!' each word clear from Cajun lingo with an air of self-assurance. He didn't even know if he'd said the words out loud nor did he care.  
  
A shudder ran threw his body and he almost giggled about 'how light his head was'- he wondered, 'If I look up -will I see my head floating in the stars?'   
  
An attempt to open his eyes was halted by the startling realisation that the high intensity lights (high intensity to **his** eyes) had probably left him blind forever- such a morbid thought.  
  
With a strong determination, he tried to stand up _without _the use of his legs, with the sting of stupidity he realised that what he wanted was impossible- plus there was a third hand on his shoulder keeping him on the nasty ground.  
  
"When'd you come?" he leaned his warm cheek onto the gloved hand, it reminded him of Rogue, "Don 'member sproutin 'nother hand". He was quickly losing any coherent speech that he might have started off with.  
  
A soft, feminine voice replied, "Try not to move, Cyclops- a friend- is coming."  
  
The teenager failed to understand and couldn't comprehend, "I don know any cyclops, fairies, dragon or unicorn" he spoke matter-of-factly.  
  
-------------------------------------  
Indeed Ororo had not been sent alone- she'd come with another mutant, Scott Summer; code-named Cyclops.  
  
After reporting in to the Professor she'd contacted her team-mate and requested that they rendezvous at Main street, close to where they'd landed.   
  
She'd called him because of an unexplainable hunch that the retreating cop cars weren't just _casually passing by._  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
She felt the teenagers pulse, she couldn't open his eyes. She'd tried but the boy was shaking his head in protest which in turn was making him turn a little pale green- was he going to throw up?  
  
As long as he stayed awake, she was slightly relieved. Ororo was hesitant to touch his forehead, a nasty bruise was spreading down from the right of his forehead.  
  
Then he'd started talking to her hand again, with a slurred Cajun accent asking, "Why'd you be a femme?"   
  
He was well out of it, but holding onto consciousness with a plainly acknowledgeable stubborn streak.  
  
Even in his light hearted/headed banter it was unsettling to note how he was flinching at her touch- first when she'd checked his pulse and second when she'd tried to stop his little struggle.   
  
Ororo was leaning on the ground, one hand leaning on the thief's shoulder, the other one the ground. The hand on the ground was getting wet.  
  
Though it was cold, the liquid seeping through her winter gloves was warm….thick….  
  
She looked down at it in barely controlled horror and felt a cold trickle of fear crawl up her spine.  
  
Blood.  
  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Scott Summer heard the unusual call from Ororo through his com unit, "Get here-now!"   
  
He instinctively started running and tapped his com, "Wheres 'now' exactly?!"   
  
His breaths came out in puffs of smoke, he'd been mainly inside searching the local pubs. Old jeans and a heavy coat was tonight's attire. He wore a visor tonight, just in case there was trouble. His visor allowed him better control over the optic laser beams that could burst uncontrolled from his eyes without it.   
  
"Alley, top of main street…." Ororo paused, "third" she slowly and un-surely continued, "from the left"  
  
The was a little static and then a, "Please hurry. Just get the ship and land it at the end of the alley"  
  
"On main street?!" he sounded shocked.  
  
"Yes!" she snapped.  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Scott came running down the correct alley, after_ one_ mistake, shouting with an authoritative voice, "Come on Storm, I did as you said but someone's bound to notice a massive helicopter carrier parked in the street!"  
  
She looked up at him, he could only really notice her hair in the darkness but something in her voice beckoned him urgently forward, "We should release his handcuffs before we move the child" she requested/asked/ordered.  
  
Scott came forward and finally the scruffy thief, that was causing him so much trouble, came into view.  
  
"Make sure he holds still" Scott told Ororo, after assessing the teen, and shifted into a crouched position at the thief's side.  
  
Glad that he could aim perfectly, he lightly blasted the link in the cuffs apart, but the circlets remained on each wrist.  
  
Between them, Storm and Cyclops supported the fallen boy, as they shuffled towards the Velocity (the name of the aircraft) Scott whispered, "Is this the mutant?"  
"I really don't know" Ororo replied.  
"Great"  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
The little blue mutant woke up with a cross between a yawn and a purr. He wondered 'when **had** he fallen asleep?'. His tail flickered and he felt a little travel sick.. He never got travel sick, he'd never travelled-except when he 'leaped' which was his word for 'teleported'.  
  
He was still located on that girls lap, she was familiar somehow. With a childish curiosity he looked round, wide-eyed, at the interior of the Blackbird. His rescuer/hero/evil man was asleep in the seat next to him and there was a newer balder person piloting.   
  
Sneaking away from the girl, whom he realised was also sleep, he walked over to the pilot, "Can I have a shot?" he asked.  
  
The pilot didn't seem startled by his presence or appearance.  
  
"You can speak english" the bald man smiled down at the child and lifted the kid up onto the co-pilots chair.  
  
"My second language!" the child beamed but then he frowned, "I'm not meant to talk to strangers, who are you?"  
  
"My name is Professor Charles Xavier"  
  
"Oh" the child seemed to mull over the name, "X-ave-yer ... rhymes with save-yer."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Rads: There's something majorly wrong with my computer and so i wont beable to post until we wipe the entire thing and reload it all- i'll be back as soon as possible but i cant offer any guarantees on when.  
  
**Please review!!!-** maybe i can post from one of my friends comps if there's any demand.   
  
As always, any spelling mistakes, grammer thats really bugging yous ;) - just tell me where it is an i'll change it on the next update.  
  
_No flames.  
_  



	13. Part Two: Chapter 5: We have our mutant...

Disclaimer: I do **not **own X-men Evolution/  
  
**Title: Part Two : The Cajun Card Trick **  
  
AU: The second part of an AU arc, main characters- Gambit/Remy, Storm, Rogue, Kurt/Nightcrawler, Wolverine/Logan, Xavier, Scott/ Cyclops (in order of frequency in part 2)  
  
This Part Two can be stand alone or not. I am still in two minds - to separate it into another story or keep it here.  
  
_  
****_Warnings-an injured Cajun....  
  
  
  
**Chapter 5: We have our mutant???**  
  
(Slightly Thief POV ... but not)  
  
  
Have you ever woken up and decided that it would probably have been better if you hadn't?  
  
He was blind, he was relatively sure that that was the reason he couldn't open his eyes.   
  
With a stiff movement of his arm, he touched his face. His head felt huge and tended to throb in rhythm with his heart-he was very skittish about where he could possibly be- his rhythm was snared in 'mambo mode'  
  
He tried to move but found himself 'secured' to a rather uncomfortable bed, his hands **weren't burning**- which would have been something to sing about if the rest of him was **not**.   
  
There was an IV or something happily flowing into his blood stream- he prayed it wasn't blood- he was definitely not compatible with _normal_ blood.  
  
He was on fire, cold, miserable and trapped like an animal all at the same time. Having said that- being a mutant did instantly get you classified as an animal to most 'normal folk''.   
  
He was determined not to show any fear, though when he discovered it was a blindfold over his eyes he was hard pressed not to breathe a sigh of relief. _Maybe_ he wasn't blind.  
  
He tried to draw power into his hands, a mere security measure, but the power was apparently on one of its road trips.... again.  
  
He gritted his teeth in agitation and allowed his temper to flare as he started to violently struggle against the restraints. His knife was gone, he was beginning to piece together the recent events and cursed himself for allowing the two strangers to 'help' him- look where it had got him!.  
  
Ceasing his incredibly futile struggle, he wondered if the dampening of one sense (his sight) was magnifying his other senses (mainly feeling, touch) because he was sure that he was in a damn sight (awful pun) more pain than he was in that alley.  
  
A hand came down onto his chest to still any movement and he thought with a touch of resentment, 'bit too late t'stop me hurtin' m'self now!'  
  
He balled his useless fists.  
  
"Please try to remain calm" it was that same calm voice that he'd heard before.  
  
"At least his fevers broke" came a male voice that sounded a little further away.  
  
  
"How long until we reach the Institute?" the female asked, and by the volume of her voice, she'd turned her head.  
  
He took the opportunity to grimace, 'An Institute'. Was he being committed? He would have shrugged if he could have but he settled for the thought 'Go figure!'  
  
" Let me go" he decided to speak as clearly and as dangerous sounding as possible.  
  
"You're awake!" the female was surprised.  
  
"It a bit hard to stay 'sleep when you got someone's hand on you're broke' rib" he half joked, half snarled.  
  
A beeping sound infiltrated the ship speakers and the male excused himself- this guy was way too formal for the thief to feel even remotely comfortable with the strangers.  
  
Regretting...everything. He groaned at the silence that followed. To be honest he wasn't sure whether they were ignoring him or they just didn't understand his accent.   
  
Normal people either ignore mutants or 'beat d' crap out of them'- that was thief logic.  
  
He loved his accent; it was one of the favourite bits about himself that he liked. Things that he liked about himself were running low. Its not that he was constantly assaulted by his own self-loathing however he did tend to under value his existence. He was reckless.  
  
After wading through potentially dark thoughts/memories he spoke in what he hoped was a 'charming' voice, "Please chere, m'nothin but trouble- it best for all if y' let me go."  
  
"Injured, alone and blind?" the female replied, surprisingly un-smug but it did remind him of his situation.  
  
"Oui- that would be fine!" he plundered on regardless with a smirk and although he couldn't see the woman, he was sure that she'd raised her eyebrow sceptically.  
  
"We don't abandon our own" the male had somehow moved in the 'room' and was now right next to his head! - 'When had that happened?!' the thief felt very off balance suddenly.  
  
"Don' abandon but you abduct- strange philosophy, mon ami!"  
  
It got a little worse when the male put his hand on the thief's shoulder in what was meant to be a comforting action- the thief couldn't prevent himself from flinching.  
  
"Are you ok? You cold?" the male had misinterpreted the thief's action.  
  
"Fine, jus let m'go!"  
  
They ignored him again- did they know that he was a mutant? It was difficult to know. He couldn't remember if they'd seen his eyes (his telltale sign) or not.  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The stealthy Blackbird began its decent through the white delicate looking clouds, its motion flawless and smooth but still….  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"We in a plane?" the thief spoke after a long while of bitter silence.  
  
"Yeah!" the male seemed thrilled at the question and started to spout of numbers, letters and how 'the Blackbird' had been improved from _such in such's_ schematics.  
  
The thief didn't care until he started to mentally wonder 'Worth stealin?'  
  
Out loud the teenager asked, " What are your names?" he changed tactics - if they wouldn't release him then he decided to ' Know thy enemy'.  
  
"Scott Summers" Scott sounded so formal. He was obviously the type that shook your hand instead of coolly nodding his head.  
  
"Ororo Munroe" Ororo was far too cheerful, "And yours?"  
  
He wasn't quite comfortable about this situation so he lied, "Gambit Rogue."  
  
"Strange name" Ororo commented a little dryly. Scott didn't comment.  
  
Now he **knew **that he was a good liar- so why were they acting a little off. He could feel their feelings shift slightly. They were suspicious.   
  
"So Gambit…" Ororo made the name sound like a foreign language, " You feeling any better?"   
  
He twitched a little.   
  
" M' feelin fine, t'anks for askin" he lied again, " but if you'd jus' let me go…"  
  
" Injured, alone, blind", Ororo reiterated.  
  
"True. M' also - cute, hot, smart, charming. Have I mentioned hot?"  
  
"Arrogant, stupid…" Scott continued but was interrupted by the thief.  
  
"N' seriously! I'm hot, really hot… my hands… m'burning again- just let me go!"  
  
He started struggling, pointlessly trying to strain away from the IV, his hands were glowing a faint red and the red glow emanating from them was travelling up the IV, he was panicking.  
  
Ororo narrowed her eyes.  
  
Scott rushed out the conformation, "At least we have our mutant, we'll be landing in one and a half minutes"  
  
Ororo continued watching the thief's hands, "Why are they glowing?" The unusual red aura had spread to the IV bag.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
**Rads AU**: Back! (waves a little flag) How's 'Thief's' accent? I'm not too sure about it-maybe it would be best if I just stopped the accent thing. Up to you guys- yous can comment by reviewing if you's want.   
  
(blinks) It may not have been a very exciting episode and a guffy cliffhanger but at least they've nearly reached the institute.   
  
Please- if theres bad spelling or grammer tell me and i'll change it but you have to tell me where the problem is.  
  
Next chapters going back to Kurt/Wolverine and Rogue- for _most_ of it at least.  
  
  
As always- **Please review**.  



	14. Part Two: Chapter 6: 'Porting

Disclaimer: I do **not **own X-men Evolution  
  
**Title: Part Two : The Cajun Card Trick**   
  
AU: The second part of an AU arc, main characters- Gambit/Remy, Storm, Rogue, Kurt/Nightcrawler, Wolverine/Logan, Xavier, Scott/ Cyclops (in order of frequency in part 2)  
  
This Part Two can be stand alone or not. I am **still** in two minds - to separate it into another story or keep it here.  
  
**  
  
Chapter 6: 'Porting **  
  
The Professor couldn't help but "do you have any gifts?" he tried to casually inquire.   
The child grinned, "Yeah!" with his tail flickering in excitement.  
  
Without warning a small blinding light followed, the young blue mutant was gone in a puff of smoke and a sound that could only be described as BAMF  
  
The Professor allowed feelings of worry and curiosity wash over him and then the child reappeared in the seating area, halfway down, the aircraft. The kid couldn't have been gone more than two seconds.  
  
"That's impressive," he acknowledged, expecting the child to have any other reaction than he did.  
  
"A mistake" the child seemed upset and confused, "was meant to 'port over there!" he waved a tri-digit hand over to his seat.  
  
"That's ok" Xavier informed him.  
  
The child walked back over to his seat, "I could do it before! *" he protested.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
*The blue mutant had actually teleported on the spot, it was only because the aircraft was moving that it seemed like the blue kid had 'ported to another location. If they had been on the ground the child would have teleported on the spot like he had been conditioned to do for the Bamf Generator/ Weapon X Program.  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
A veil of silence fell on the two; the blue child was trying to see anything other than the clouds out side of his window, the Professor wondering if he dared to ask the next question.  
  
"What's your name?" Xavier decided to start smaller.  
  
The child turned away from the window and stared at the panels on front of him- his mind far, far away; "No" he shook his head after a while.  
  
"You don't know?" the Professor gently asked.  
  
"I do!" the child nearly leapt off his chair, "just not now."  
  
The bald man looked at him in what better not be pity.   
  
The child scowled and then smiled, "Kurt!!"  
  
"Kurt?"  
  
"My name" the child beamed. The fog in his mind was still as thick as candyfloss but there were little gaps for memories to escape through.  
  
"Do you have a second name?" the bald man was beginning to annoy the child with frustrating questions.  
  
"No" came the final answer. Silence.  
  
  
  
Xavier ran his fingers over the control pad, much to the fascination of Kurt, and tried to resume communications with Storm and Scott- he got no response other than static.   
  
"We've reached the Institute, descending in 5, 4, 3…" the Professor informed the other team that they were home ( though he was unsure as to whether they got the message or not) as well as the occupants of the Blackbird.   
  
He smiled over to the young mutant who had his face pressed up against the Blackbirds window trying to get a glimpse of 'the Institute.'  
  
Xavier was a little more than shocked at the child's ability to seemingly trust everyone, especially considering the situation. It was best not to question it.  
  
The young one turned to face him, bright eyed and bushy tailed, with a shy blush on his face. The kid was fully aware that he was behaving a touch 'fruitcake' like.   
  
He approached the Professor by jumping up and walking across the control panels, Xavier was glad that he'd locked out most of the pads near the child, if he hadn't then they could be flying backwards this very second.   
  
"Can I fly?" the child asked slowly with his German accent.  
  
The Professor made a show of seriously thinking about it, "How about we start you of with flying lessons?"  
  
Kurt frowned in concentration, "That's ok." His English was very basic, not-surprisingly child like.  
  
"Where did you learn to speak English?" Xavier was a tad curious but refused to go into the child's head telepathically- trust was the first thing he required with new potential students.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The Blackbird released its docking stands. Unlike a plane that came down onto a runway, the Blackbird could slow down, hover and descend onto a landing pad a lot like a helicopter- except silently.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
"Don't know" the blue mutant was starting to realise that there was a shocking amount of '_stuff_' that he didn't know/remember.  
  
"Could you go wake up Rogue…" Xavier decided that it was best to change the subject entirely.  
  
Kurt looked confused, "Rogue?"  
  
"The lady with the white stripe" the Professor amended as he reached to deploy the ramp, "And your friend?"  
  
"Yeah!" Kurt smiled politely and left to go harass Rogue and Logan.  
  
The Professor sighed- there was going to be a lot of work needed to help the three of the four retrieved mutants.  
  
Suddenly a massive explosion rocked the entire hanger, Xavier activated his view screen, Kurt leapt onto Logan's lap (waking the adult as a result) and Rogue was startled.   
  
The Velocity had arrived and was trying to land.  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A snake of smoke trailed from the Velocity, which on closer inspection was actually blown in half and heading straight towards the Blackbird.  
  
Xavier, Kurt, Rogue and Logan evacuated the Blackbird; the Professor mentally calling for a few of the students already at the institute to aid him, Kurt being carried over the shoulder of a cussing Logan and Rogue looking sceptically in the direction of the Blackbird as they reached the hanger control room door.   
  
She vaguely wondered if she'd ever see the Blackbird in one piece again.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
A few moments earlier:  
  
  
Storm aka Ororo followed the line of glowing energy coming from the youth's hands and with realization came a horrified gasp.   
  
Scott didn't know what she was thinking as she pulled the charged IV line from Gambits arm in rough haste, pulled the teens restraints off and rammed into both Scott and Gambit as a massive explosion was let loose from the charged items.   
  
The entire craft strained as circuits were blown up and the metal plating was blown off in the contained area, Scott finally clicked at what had happened when the Velocity was ripped in half.   
  
He averted his gaze from the explosion to glare at Gambit only to discover that the youth was unconscious and being guarded by Storm who then fearfully asked, "Can you land this thing?"   
  
She could fly, sure, but she wasn't super strong- she couldn't carry both Scott and the unconscious Gambit.  
  
Realising the severity of the situation Scott decided that it was best to try and sound even remotely confident, "Yeah" and he dashed over to the manual control panels, there was no time to warn the Professor, there was very little time for anything!  
  
==============================================================  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Rads: Another chapter, another lovely cliff-hanger (if there is such a thing)  
  
**Please review!**  



	15. Part Two: Chapter 7: 'Skye and Landings

Disclaimer: I do** not **own X-men Evolution/  
  
**Title: Part Two : The Cajun Card Trick **  
  
AU: The second part of an AU arc, main characters- Gambit/Remy, Storm, Rogue, Kurt/Nightcrawler, Wolverine/Logan, Xavier, Scott/ Cyclops (in order of frequency in part 2)  
  
  
  
**Chapter 7 (somehow my files aren't making sense now) : The Skye and Rogues last flashback (the Bad Landing)**  
  
  
  
Jean Grey was a telepathic and telekinetic.   
Her telepathic ability was significantly inferior to Xavier's (as he was the most powerful telepathic in the world) but it still gave her the ability to read minds, minnorly manipulate a person's perception and thoughts.   
Her telekinetic ability allowed her to move objects with her mind, form shields around objects to move them or protect them.   
She was Scott Summers best friend, perhaps more. She was 21, the same age as Scott as well as a teacher.   
She had no code name.   
  
  
Orlando Skye* (a healer) was a newer student, quiet but cheerful. He was a little younger than Jean by four years. He was not a part of the main team since he preferred working in the backgrounds.   
He had bright blue ghost eyes; long ice blond bangs and he usually tied the rest of his hair back. His clothes were usually army colour-combats, boots... a sharp contrast to his peaceful personality.   
Code name: Spirit Heal (or as some nick named him - Sprite).   
  
  
Hank McCoy was a doctor.   
His appearance being big, prime-ape like, blue and furry. He was an incredibly intelligent scientist and a teacher at the institute. He was also a massive fan of old literature- Shakespeare and the likes. To add to the picture, he always wore his glasses and usually carried a notepad or some research papers.   
Code name: Beast  
  
All three were currently sprinting down the corridors of the lower and secret levels of the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters having been called for urgently by Professor Xavier to go to the Aircraft Hanger.   
  
A massive explosion rocked the corridor; Jean fell over and tumbled into Orlando. He shyly helped her to her feet and continued running to catch up with the agile Beast.   
  
She smiled wistfully and followed after them.  
  
Running was easy, for in training to control their powers, they'd also raised their stamina. For any mutant to fully utilize their powers- their strength, speed, stamina as well as mentality was important.  
  
  
The smoke puffed through the door, the entrance to the hanger, in thick blocks and light flickers of flame. It looked truly sinister for the three mutants health but they were ready for situations like this.   
  
Jean generated a telekinetic shield around them and in what could be proclaimed as a miracle in normal circumstances- they walked through the fire.   
  
  
Already Xavier was in the control room rapidly tapping buttons and finally clicking one of the largest buttons on the board, turning on the landing hanger sprinkler system.   
His eyes flickered up to see Rogue watching/leaning anxiously over the panel and out the window that showed a high view of the landing hanger.   
He could sense her feelings- she wanted to rip off the window, fly through and save her comrades. Although her thoughts were admirable, even she could get knocked around if the crashed smoldering ship decided to explode.  
  
Kurt sat on his own chair, he was looking sleepy dispite all of the commotion and it was hard not to hear the kids stomach rumble. Xavier decided that it was best to let the child sleep until this little 'problem' cleared up. Kurts next stop would be the medical bay- just to give him an examination, to make sure that he was alright.  
  
Jeans powers were far more suited for damage control. Skye (he preferred to be known by his second name) could instantly help any one who was in a critical situation, Hank was simply fast, strong and he needed to know the specific injuries of his potential patients. Sure Skye could patch them up but his powers weakened with numbers- he could fully heal one person, not three. His job was to merely 'patch up' the three- Hank could take care of the rest.  
  
  
Weak coughs and a sarcastic and grumpy voice could barely be heard, "That was your idea of a landing?" it was Ororo.   
  
Jean could see Scott, Ororo's outlines supporting a third between them through the smoke and allowed relief to wash through her mind, then it rained- the sprinkler system was online and dissolving the flames making the room look like a sauna with all of the steam.   
  
She relinquished her own shield, as well as Hanks and Skyes. She then focused her attention on the still smouldering ship, encasing it in a containment field to make sure it didn't suddenly emit some electricity and turn them all into Christmas lights.   
  
Hank leapt through the steam, looking similar to a drowned blue ape, skidding smartly at Scott's feet.   
  
"Is everyone all right?" he formally asked, wiping steam from his glasses and ready with his first aid bag.  
  
"Everyone apart from _Armageddon_ here!" Scott referred to the unconscious teenager.  
  
"At least he didn't try to 'land the ship'!" Ororo dryly commented.  
  
"Could have been worse..." Skye approached them timidly and looked mildly shocked at the unconscious teen that was being completely supported by Storm and Cyclops.   
  
Hank atoned Skye's shock to the fact that part of the teens power made him feel particularly compelled, almost like a 'need', to heal people. Indeed Orlando Skye hated pain, blood and fear like six soaked people would hate electricity and on that note...  
  
"We should leave, I can't contain this..." Jean gritted and was slightly levitating as she searched for the words, "situation much longer."  
  
So they made their escape, Scott and Ororo lumbering at a jog with the unconscious Cajun. Hank and Skye following, Jean was the last to float out.   
  
As soon as they were out of the hanger, Hank typed a code into the door panel and shut in the disaster-ridden room behind an ademantium (the strongest known metal) door.  
  
  
As she watched them leave the room safely, breathing a sigh of relief and instantly heading towards the medical bay (where Hank and the others were sure to be going) Rogue caught sight of the 'newest' student. There was something hauntingly familiar about him.   
  
  
**_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
"Swamp-rat?" a young Rogue was crouched at the back of her cell, "is it really you?"  
  
There was a pause, a few ragged breaths coming from the shadow that loomed at the other side of her hell, her prison.   
  
"Its me, chere" the figure wasn't looking at her, he was working on picking the lock on the door, his bangs hid most of his face, his hands were shaking badly but he appeared uninjured, "Few moments"  
  
"Hurry!" she whimpered softly, "they might come back!"  
  
The pad lock clicked open, she was free but there was still fear inside her heart even after he said the words in an ice-cold voice, a voice that didn't seem like it belonged to him, "They won't"  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**  
  
She shook her head, she couldn't read minds but she could feel the Professors curiosity as she'd stopped dead in the middle of the corridor (on their way to the medi-bay),   
  
"Has one of the other voices broke out?" he asked in genuine concern but respecting her privacy.  
  
"No, ah 'm fine. Just one of my own memories" she mustered a fake smile and He nodded in acknowledgement of her answer.  
  
  
Kurt's soft purr filled the awkwardly silent corridor as he'd fallen asleep in Xaviers arms.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
**Rads: **   
  
*Orlando Skye- a small background character in this story that's only in the next chapter and then that's it (I know how much people don't really like original characters). For anyone interested (cue self-advertisement) - he has his own little one-shot along side Remy/Gambit set before this fic released last week called "You were saved by a mutie, normal"  
  
Anyways!  
  
**Please Review!!!!  
  
**As usual- if there are any grammer, spelling problems driving you's crackers then tell me where they are and i'll fix them. ( There are probably thousands in this one- too much coffee fizzling my brain )**  
**  
  
  
  



	16. Part Two: Chapter 8: Temper

Disclaimer: I do** not **own X-men Evolution/  
  
**Title: Part Two : The Cajun Card Trick **  
  
AU: The second part of an AU arc, main characters- Gambit/Remy, Storm, Rogue, Kurt/Nightcrawler, Wolverine/Logan, Xavier, Scott/ Cyclops (in order of frequency in part 2)  
  
  
  
**Chapter 8: Tempers  
  
  
  
**A few hours after the hanger had exploded:   
  
  
His eyes burned red and the glow could be seen escaping from the bottom of   
his closed eyelids.   
  
Dr Hank McCoy could only assume that his patient was going to wake up rather,   
for lack of better words, 'pissed'.   
  
Ignoring any immediate danger from his totally unrestrained new patient, Hank   
had decided that it would be best if the teenager woke up in a nice free VIP   
room (with its own homely security camera), the best idea they'd had so far   
in their efforts to recruit the Gambit Rogue.   
  
The objective now was to try and avoid scaring the boy- though Hank suspected   
that they'd already blown that one -three times over, at least.   
  
Hank left to check on his other patients. He raised an eyebrow, just as he   
was about to depart, at a soft snore emitted from the teenager.   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Gambit woke up, his eyes nothing but red flare and his hands powering up with   
a burning glow. He sat up and blinked up towards the camera. Leaping to his   
feet on the bed, he used the springs to propel himself up to the camera. The   
brief contact with the camera by an out-stretched finger made it explode in   
an un-dramatic puff of fried wires.   
  
He landed on his feet at the door. Finding it unlocked he turned the knob- his captors   
must have underestimated him, he reasoned. Perhaps they hadn't expected him   
to recover so fast.   
  
He snapped his powers off like a light switch but his red glowing eyes flared   
even more, revelling in his demonic appearance as he cracked a rather   
cocky grin. He turned his head to inspect the room; nothing of value to   
steal. He was a creature of habit, bad habits.   
  
Gambit pushed down the door handle and cautiously exited the room. He looked   
down at himself and the shock that he felt accidentally released his eyes   
demonic glow- he was wearing a white hospital gown that barely   
covered...much. He gritted his teeth. Someone had a really sick sense of   
humour.   
  
  
  
Hearing footsteps, he quickly ducked back into the room and hid behind the   
door, forcibly slowed his breathing and closed his eyes to listen.   
Dulling one of his senses helped him increase another.   
  
The footsteps stopped at his door and the person outside slowly turned the   
handle, no doubt a guard/minion trying to discern as to why the camera had   
been cut.   
  
She walked into the room, leaving the door open and walking past the hidden   
Gambit.   
  
Her scent attracted him and he opened his eyes to watch his captor carelessly   
walk into his current domain. She wore a thick turtleneck jumper with long   
jeans and her brilliantly auburn/brown hair, with a white streak through,   
flowed loosely down her back.   
  
Somehow he was sure that he knew her. Not allowing any memories or further   
thoughts to wash over his considerably torturous past, he regained his focus   
with a single blink.   
  
He sneaked up behind her just as she'd passed him and caught her in a head   
lock- luckily for him, he never touched her skin.   
  
She granted him a weak struggle but if he'd seen her face- he'd have seen a   
tender grin grace her face.   
  
'That's the last time I decide to show some kindness towards someone who   
blows up large aircrafts," Rogue nearly laughed, this guy totally thought that   
he had the edge in this little confrontation.   
  
She decided to show him other wise. What was it 'normal' humans say, 'if   
you've got it- flaunt it!'   
  
In what was a display of immeasurable strength, the female gripped his wrist   
and threw him across the room. The bed softened his landing but he still   
hurt as numerous old bruises were assaulted.   
  
He got up onto his hands and knees on the bed to face her. She towered over   
him with her hands on her hips. She couldn't see his face behind that   
ridiculously long fringe but he could see her- and he liked what he saw.   
  
Then he found himself almost blushing as he remembered his current attire.   
  
Pulling the back of his hospital gown down to try and gain some dignity, he   
glowered up at her face.   
  
She looked straight back at him and admired his scruffy hair as he, in turn,   
looked into her beautiful emerald eyes.   
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
**_  
"Remy?" a little Rogue watched her best friend train with his boa staff   
whilst constantly pushing his dark shades back up on his nose, "why don't you   
just take them off?"   
  
"They look stupid!" Carol Danvers personality got it's say in. _**  
  
**_"Non.. I prefer dem on Caz" he spat the 'other girl's name' and continued   
softly in a reply that was only meant for his little Rogue, " Don' want to   
scare you petite," he grimaced and turned his back on 'them'.   
  
"I've seen them before!" Rogue protested with big green eyes.   
  
"Not like d' are now." And he left the warehouse with slumped defeated   
shoulders.   
  
Rogue knew that he was depressed, and with everything that she'd put him   
through he was allowed to be, but it didn't help her fight her own internal   
battle. She was slipping into her own personal hell. She was only a kid. _**  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
  
He brushed an arm cross his face to get a better view of the very attractive female, he couldn't help it- she was so familiar?   
  
  
He heard a faint gasp from her, she'd obviously got a good view of his eyes   
now that his bangs were behind his ears. He blinked and looked away in mild   
anger and sadness. He moved to sit on the side of the bed, feet on the   
floor, " It' rude to stare, cher." He tried to sound arrogant but it came out   
as a defensive snarl.   
  
She was startled from her thoughts and glared at him, "I wasn't staring!"   
  
"Sure" he retorted and then stifled a groan as a headache assaulted him, "   
Where are m'clothes?"   
--------------------------------------------------------   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kurt was a medical enigma, it was difficult to tell whether his appearance   
was due to his mutation or Weapon X. Hank had tried to ask the child some   
questions to quell his curiousity whilst examining him, but the child had   
'politely' demanded food.   
  
"I'm hungry and you don't look cooked, fried or grilled!" the child had   
sharply rebuffed all of Hanks questions. His lingo was something not to be   
desired and Hank was rather suspicious of whose influence had caused it.   
  
"Fair enough," Hank had smiled at the child's wit and in discovering that Kurt   
had an incredibly fast metabolism, he gave the kid an upside down piggy back   
ride at high speeds towards the kitchen.   
  
===============================================================   
  
  
  
AN: I really wish that I'd divided this story into three now- a Wolverine   
one, a Kurt one and a Gambit one. My problem, I'll know better next time I   
try to produce something bigger than my usual.   
  
Oh yeah, I was informed that Skyes code name : Sprite- was the original code   
name of Kitty Pryde in the X-Men comics. On that note- should I add her to   
this story?   
  
There are a lot of comic elements, since 'somebody' got me mildly addicted  
  
I'm just assuming that the spelling is fine and grammer, i have a beta reader now ( yeah!) - but as usual - If its not then tell me and i'll change it.   
  
**Please review **


	17. Part Two: Chapter 9: Special Part 1 of ...

Disclaimer: I do **not** own X-men Evolution  
  
Title: Part Two : **The Cajun Card Trick **  
  
AU: The second part of an AU arc, main characters- Gambit/Remy, Storm, Rogue, Wolverine/Logan, Kurt/Nightcrawler  
  
  
  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
**Chapter 9:**  
  
**Complete Memories** Special / Ticked Off.   
  
**Part One.**  
----------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
His eyes roamed over the landscape, his home. It hadn't taken him long to establish a hideaway, a vantage point, a place where he felt the safest in his new home. The roof was somewhere that nobody else took advantage of and for that he was thankful.   
  
  
His hands shuffled with a deck of cards, he charged them lightly and threw them on front of himself and just watched them smoke into oblivion in the blink of an eye.   
  
No witnesses were here to see a tear leak from glowing red eyes, he'd made sure of this. Frustrated and angry he was, but also tired.   
  
He charged the king of hearts and threw it forward to hell but as the Queen of Heart came up he left it be and put it to the back of the deck.   
  
Even with the gloves on his hands and the use of his power every so often, they felt cold and numb. He abruptly dropped the cards and let them scatter, a few slid off the roof. The Queen of Hearts fell next to his foot and stayed there.   
  
It was raining heavily and it was pitch black. The clouds hid the stars and the moon was a distant memory.   
  
He was sitting down on the roof, leaning his chin leaning on this knees, his eyes died down into their red on black normal and his arms hugged his legs.   
  
He'd been here for two hours, it was his first _voluntary_ night at the Institute and sleep just hadn't come.   
  
He was too used to the noise and the smell of the streets, too used to sleeping light or just dozing when the opportunity came.   
  
Night was usually his day and day was stealing and hiding for him. He fisted around in his trench coat for a cigarette but couldn't find one.   
  
He'd never considered stopping smoking, but in the beginning he'd never considered starting smoking. He regretted the costly habit but it was at time like this that he wished that he had a cigarette- at least he would feel calmer.   
  
Its difficult to stay calm when you've finally been reunited with the only friend that you've ever had only to discover that they've forgotten you. She never recognised him and why the hell should she? He was the scum of the universe, a demonic mutant, a thief and a complete and utter s**t!  
  
He shivered, glad that he had his normal clothes on, ever if they were soaked through.   
  
He felt that he had a little more control over his powers but maybe that ws just because there weren't cops trying to murder him.   
  
Gambit looked down at his wrists and growled- cut by his own knife. Then he just shook the dark thoughts of revenge away- now was not the time.  
  
Blood loss had left him a little shaky and he'd never forget that night. They'd freaked when they'd seen his eyes and for some reason it bothered him as much as Rogues little gasp of shock.  
  
She hadn't recognised him. It played over in his mind like a matra. Perhaps it was for the best, he'd never been a good friend to her anyway.   
  
He couldn't stop her from being captured, he couldn't get there in time to stop the horrible thing that they did to her (Carol Danvers absorption) and he couldn't help her save her sanity.   
  
Instead he'd given her away to Xavier, like giving away a cat.   
  
He'd been useless to Rogue and it was because of his own selfishness. He'd been struggling with his own problems and it had cost them both dearly.  
  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
**  
She growled at the intruders, they'd just came in, stormed the warehouse and surrounded her. He mind screamed over and over again like a mantra, "Where the hells Remy?!"  
  
She balled her fists defensively and didn't notice someone watching her with pride as she struggled in vain.  
  
Remy returned to the warehouse to hear Rogue screaming threats and obscenities that even made him want to blush. He wondered where she'd learned such words but then decided that he really didn't want to know the answers.  
  
He was about to stroll into the 'house' squeazing through the lose plank of wood but as he did his vision counted more that fifteen sets of legs- they were in trouble.   
  
These people weren't cops, the blue woman with orange hair gave it away as well as a scary figure that looked like he had the ace of diamonds on his pale face and sharp teeth.  
  
They're were a few vans blocking the main entrance to the warehouse and he knew that they could only be here for one thing- Rogue.  
  
Anger and fear ran down his spine in waves and he could only hid and watch as they manhandled the small desperate and screaming Rogue into one of their vans.  
**  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
'I should have never let them take her' Gambit was drenched through to the bone as he whispered his minds guilt, unaware as a figure climbed onto the roof.  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**Remy sneaked behind the mutant mob kidnappers without any bright ideas or plans, he wouldn't be able to do anything if he didn't at least follow them.   
  
He climbed onto the roof of the warehouse and crawled alone with the kidnappers stealthily from above. He hated Rogues screams and ragged sobs.   
  
He nearly froze when she fearfully called out his name.  
  
The evil mutants got into their vans and as Rogue distracted them with another of her terrified screams he used the momentum to take a flying leap off the warehouse roof and onto the roof of one of the vans.   
  
He nearly skidded straight off the other side but managed to hold onto a rack attached to the side of the van and pull himself up. **  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
"I shouldn't have let things go so far" Gambit gritted his teeth and shuddered. He buried his head into his knees and squeezed his eyes shut, still unaware of the footsteps of another person.  
  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
**The vans drove together in a line of grey dullness but on the motorway they separated and Remy suddenly feared that he'd lost Rogue, She wasn't in the van that he was clinging to.   
  
He felt like letting go and being shattered onto the road. He never worked out, that despite the protests of a strained arm, why he held on.  
  
About three hours later the four vans rejoined and followed the lead one as they reached their shady destination.   
  
Whoever was driving van (with Remy on it) was an abysmal driver as they lurched to a stand still. He nearly went hurling off the front but managed to twist his grip without breaking an arm.   
  
The evil _people_ exited their vehicles, ignorant of the stowaway watching from above. They'd stopped at a massive metal complex / warehouse type set-up.   
  
Rogue was being roughly handled by a large ugly man, she was screaming and struggling, stamping on the mans toes and biting.   
  
Remy was proud of her.  
  
They'd put mitts on her hands and were trying to keep her as safely secured as possible and then Remy realised something that filled him with dred.   
  
They knew the most important detail about Rogues power-her skin.**  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Rain dripped from his fringe, he rubbed his two hands together and calmly surveyed the faint red glow that surrounded them. He growled.  
  
"Your power- all glow, no show?" came a rough voice. The new guy, he'd arrived today as well. Wolverine.   
  
  
The stranger could barely see the kid in the pitch black but with his heightened sense of smell and hearing he knew where the kid was.  
  
Gambit never answered and instead closed his eyes.  
  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**Recklessness and his impulsive nature caused him to try for the old 'element of surprise.' A stupid tactic since he wasn't very strong even with the 'back-attack' in his play.  
  
Rogues screams drowned out his own battle cry, her sobs fuelled his own imprisonment. Everything slowed down.  
  
Leaping off the van, his elbows deliberately hammered onto a woman's shoulders; the female mutant with odd red hair and blue skin.   
  
A mutant or not, it made no difference to Remy, female or male - both equally as dangerous.   
  
The woman screeched and fell onto her hands and knees.   
  
He wasted no time and refused to believe his defeat in advance.  
  
She coughed and winced. Mystique glared up to meet the back of the boys trench coat and witnessed him back-tackle and bring down another of her men. Her eyes narrowed dangerously at smoothly got to her feet.   
  
  
Remy leapt and swung an arm, connecting solidly with the goons head. The goon stumbled backwards and wiped blood from his lip, with a grin of malice he approached the boy.  
  
"My names Harpoon- what's yours?" the goon laughed and pulled out a harpoon from nowhere prompting Remy to bring out his metal cylinder.   
  
Harpoon was a mutant, no one could be that strong and huge.  
  
"Going to throw that?" Harpoon laughed at the small metal tube.  
  
"N' quite" Remy snapped the cylinder forward and released its catch. It extended into a full length boa staff.  
  
Twirling it and leaping towards Harpoon, Remy slammed it into Harpoons face and ran over in the direction of the screaming Rogue.   
  
  
The boy was struggling to reach the girl and things were made worse by a warning, "Marauders- attack!" Mystique yelled.  
  
  
He dodged fists and projectiles from the other members with a vicious and determined energy.   
  
Everything blurred in Remys head as something snapped, clicked. His hands ignited with a scorching inferno- red aura, the agony and ignored shock caused the boa- staff to fall from its masters hands and clatter to the dirt ground. He continued fighting, charging a flying harpoon and throwing it back with pure adrenaline.   
  
His arms were numb and his mind disconnected as he struggled to reach Rogue.  
  
The goon holding her whirled round and finally he could see her but her tears and screams blinded her to him and she squeezed her eyes shut in fear. He reached out to her blurring form but then….  
  
  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author timeout:  
  
Rads: I'm going to quit the ff.net as a writter as soon as this fic is completed.  
  
  
If anyone wants to spin-off, write wolverines/kurts third part (his side of the story - weapon x, kurt, etc.) or if you wanna redo this entire story with the same plot (or any of my other stories) drop a review, leave your email.   
  
( KKWolfy you want the Gundam Wing one?)  
  
  
Whilst i'm here-   
  
**Don't forget to review   
  
**As usual - any bad spelling/ grammer- tell me about it and i'll change it.**  
  
  
**( rather nasty cliffhanger there! ^_^) 


	18. Part Two: Chapter 10: Special Part 2 of ...

Disclaimer: I do **not **own X-men Evolution/  
  
Title: **Part Two : The Cajun Card Trick **  
  
AU: The second part of an AU arc, main characters- Gambit/Remy, Storm, Rogue, Kurt/Nightcrawler, Wolverine/Logan, Xavier, Scott/ Cyclops (in order of frequency in part 2)  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter Nine: The Complete Memories: Part Two  
  
_  
  
**  
Someone had slammed something into the back of his head. He'd lost.  
  
A disconnected sinsister voice spoke, "Interesting".**_  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Gambit rubbed the back of his head unconsciously and turned to the man who now sat next to him, in the rain, on the desolate roof of no-hopers.   
  
"You ok kid?" Logan aka. Wolverine aka. Weapon X subject asked in a throaty voice.  
  
"No" came Gambits sullen reply but at least he wasn't lying.  
  
"Fair enough" and Logan leaned back and closed his eyes, seemingly unaware of the downpour of rain.  
  
"What? No inspirin' speech, nothin' t'yell?" Gambit wished that he had a cigarette.  
  
"Don't work here, I'm just like you, except better looking" he ice-broke with a joke although his delivery held no humour.   
  
"Prob'ly a better person as well" Gambit leaned forward and fished out out some gloves from his trench coat. He put them on.  
  
"Came here for some peace so stop yakking" Logan looked up at the kid with a raised eyebrow and wished that he had a cigar.  
  
"She yelled a' me" the kid was still talking so Logan decided to listen. It was either 'listen' or chuck the kid off the roof. Plus Logan was curious about the Cajun swamp rat and why that 'nice' Rogue girl had changed into a scary dragon and shoved him to the side in the corridor- a dangerous lady.  
  
"She blamed…she blames me. She wasn't the only one who suffered that day!" he ended in a shout.  
  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**_He woke up with the same inferno in his hands that he'd went unconscious with and couldn't help but scream.   
  
He was in a small steel room, the door had no handle and could only be opened from the outside.  
Screaming didn't end the pain but it still offered relief so he screamed until his voice left him in terror.   
  
Two figures watched him from behind glass; the boy was totally unaware of them.   
  
The tears in his eyes felt like acid and his eyes themselves felt like heated coins. It was only when the boy leaned against the walls and started venting his energy build-up onto them that the two figures looked at each other.  
  
Calm calculating eyes met wide fearful eyes as they both suddenly bolted out of their secret spy room.  
  
The explosion blew the room apart, tearing metal expanded outwards, dissolving and combusting anything that got caught in the boys 'charge'.   
  
Remy blinked as his eyes cleared. The room had been shredded and he would have been a fool not to walk. He found his feet and hugged his coat to him, feeling cold and small as he carefully crept over the rumble.  
  
The corridors that remained vaguely intact were void of people, the lighting was red as though on silent alert and Remy looked down it and discovered that there were more doors leading to other cells like his own.  
  
Rogue.  
  
_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Gambit sniffed as quietly as possible, his pride was feeling slightly damaged and his demon eyes darted over to the Wolverine.  
  
There was no point in apologizing for his outburst, Wolverine hadn't commented for the past five minutes of remembrance and so neither did he.  
  
"I ne'er caught your name" Gambit stated.  
  
"I never gave it" Wolverine let in hang in the air, "its Wolverine".  
  
Gambit snorted.  
  
"Something funny about that?" the Wolverine suddenly allowed his claws to * skint * out.  
  
"Non" Gambit rushed out the words as he caught a glance of the threatening weapons.  
  
"Other name's Logan. You have a name Cajun or just a bad accent?" Wolverine sat up on his elbows, blissfully ignorant of the rain.  
  
"Remy" came a quiet ghost of a whisper.  
  
"As in Remington?" Wolverine snorted in turn, "and you found my name amusing?"  
  
"Its just Remy. Remy LeBeau" Gambit gritted through his teeth.  
  
"We both just got the luck of the draw with those names then" Wolverine retracted his claws.  
  
"Never had luck" and the kids concentration drifted again.  
  
  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**_He ran down to the first door, touched it with his hand but nothing happened. No red glow- nothing. He fished around in his coat for a thin rod of metal and fiddled with the small keyhole. Eventually a rewarding click filled his ears with hope.   
  
He shoved it open with all of his might. Two hands and using all of his strength.  
  
The door squeaked open but the room revealed was empty.  
  
On to the next._**  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
"Never been a believer of luck myself. Never wanted or needed any" Wolverine was glad that his healing factor prevented common illness's such as colds.   
  
The rain continued.  
  
"Not belived in luck-even once?" Gambit turned around and looked at him dead in the eyes, " N' for anythin'? Y' never been so desperate that you've chosen, even for a moment, to pour all of yer hope into even a lil second of luck?"  
  
"Nope never"  
  
Gambit sneezed and shook his head, "Don believe you"  
  
"You believe in luck?" Wolverine spoke with mild disbelieve.  
  
"No' now but i did once. Stupid back then".  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**_A loud scream of terror echoed down the corridor, the entire building rocked and the red emergency lights flickered. Someone was blowing some fuses or draining the power from somewhere and Remy had a feeling that he'd find Rogue at the source.   
  
It was just instinct  
  
He ran down the corridor, following a strange buzzing noise. It got louder and louder, Remy ran a burning hand along the cool, metal, corridor, wall. The metal seemed to 'cool' the pain in his hands, but it wasn't because of the temperature.  
  
The buzzing was reaching a peak and it irritated Remy's ears but at least his hand wasn't burning anymore. His other hand now got a turn of running along the other side of the wall.  
  
The newly developing powers hadn't been 'cooled off' - they'd been used.   
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
_**Rads: yeah i'm still around, more of a reader - but i still going to finish this story. Sorry for taking so long in updating.  
  
  
**Please review_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_**  
  
Gambit abrubtly got up from his sitting position, Wolverine watched him with a careful eye.  
  
"So what happened? Why's this girl got you all riled up?" Wolverine asked in a disinterested voice, though it was merely for show- he was intrigued.  
  
"'Cause I couldn't save her when she was young'" Gambit curtly answered in a whisper.  
  
  



	19. Part Two: Chapter 11: The Rest

Disclaimer: I do **not **own X-men Evolution  
**  
Title:  Part Two : The Cajun Card Trick **  
  
AU: The second part of an AU arc, main characters- Gambit/Remy, Storm, Rogue,  Kurt/Nightcrawler, Wolverine/Logan, Xavier, Scott/ Cyclops (in order of frequency in part 2)  
  
  
**  
Chapter Ten: The rest**  
  
  
**_  
Remy wasn't sure why he turned around, a feeling, an instinct? But one things for sure- if he hadn't turned around he'd have died.  
  
Turning around his eyes widened in barely contained horror as the entire corridor glowed red and the new mutant knew that running was his priority. His head swung round and he saw another door. Bolting towards it he could feel blood resonating in his ears, his heart beat straining against the confinements of his body. He swung himself round and slammed the door behind himself, sliding down the metal wall and praying that it would hold. He closed his eyes as he heard people running down the charged corridor, they were cursing and then they were dead.  
  
The explosion rocked the compound and Remy instantly blamed himself, he would have honestly killed himself there and then if it weren't for a small voice reaching his throbbing ears in the room.  
  
"Swamp-rat?" a young Rogue was crouched at the back of her cell, "is it really you?"  
  
He paused, feeling a moments respite that there was still a chance that he could do something right. After a few ragged breaths being forced in and out of his lungs he mustered a fake smile.  
  
"Its me, chere" he confirmed although he felt oddly detatched.   
  
Then after a few more moments he realized that he was in a lab of sorts. He also couldn't take her out the way he'd come in. She'd see that he'd done and that was a secret he'd die to keep.  
  
He crawled over to her, the flimsy red alert lighting flashing. As he struggled over to the table she sitting on, he pulled himself to his feet, seeing his reflection on the metal wall. His eyes were red, he could somehow feel it, he could also see better than he should in the bad lighting. He was a demon.  
  
Now standing Remy saw not only Rogue on one table but also an obviously dead girl strapped down on another, Rogue had silent tears dripping down her face.   
  
Rogue had killed too but at least her excuse was stronger than his 'accident'.   
  
He noticed that the metal bonds Rogue had obviously been strapped down with were bent and twisted, the dead girls bonding also looked slightly bent but they looked like they were made of stronger alloy.  
  
He spotted another door and decided that they'd leave that way.  
  
Remy started picking the lock on the door, his bangs hid most of his face, his hands were shaking badly but he was physically uninjured, "Few moments" he said out loud but it was mainly to comfort himself.  
  
"Hurry!" Rogue whimpered softly, "they might come back!"  
  
The door clicked open, she was free but there was still fear inside her heart even after he said the words in an ice-cold voice, a voice that didn't seem like it belonged to him, "They won't"_**  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
'She don remember me' he gritted.  
  
'Look at it this way kid, maybe it'd be good to start again?' Logan pointed out lazily.  
  
'Yet she's angry at me' he sighed with a wistful smile.  
  
'Who, the Rogue?' he asked.  
  
'How'd you know?' Gambit frowned.  
  
'Why do you think I'm hiding on the roof' Logan raised an eyebrow.  
  
'You're kidding?' the kid seemed skeptical.  
  
'Nope' Logan allowed himself a crooked smile, 'wish I was!'  
  
'And she does remember you' Logan informed him.   
  
'Huh?' Gambit dumbly responded.  
  
'I can smell it' Logan got up and walked back to the window he'd slid out of to get on the roof and leaping down hes swung back into his room.  
  
'You can't possibly…' Gambit began speaking to the departing figure.  
  
A voice coughed and Gambit stumbled to his feet, abruptly turning around to see 'Rogue' he breathed.  
  
'I'm not in the mood for words' she was hovering slightly off the ground.  
  
Gambit found a few comments forming in the head.   
  
'Or anything else' she smirked as though she read his mind.  
  
She landed and walked over to him, 'Want to start from the beginning?' she held his gloved hand with her gloved hand.  
  
Gambit bit his lip and then grinned back at her, inside his heart screamed. He began to tell his story from 'Gambits' point of view, not 'Remy's'.  
  
He lied.  
  
'She isn't ready to learn the truth and I'm not ready to face it' he though to himself.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
**Rads: I'm sorry for the delay...... and you can flame me or do whatever you wish.  
  
Catch you's later.**  
  
  
  
  



End file.
